


the Last Gentle Words

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 年底的一个暴雨夜，L在半路拦下了深夜出逃的Beyond Birthday......他终究还是放他走了，L不知道这样做到底是否正确，但他知道的是，他再留不住他了，现在他能做的只有等他主动回来......原著向，但其实很多都是脑补内容





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

他一直想留住他，可他就是要走，他就是非要离开不可，仿佛整个英格兰都入不了他的眼，曼彻斯特的空气再多呼吸一口都能要了他的命。当L在千禧年年底一个风雨交加的夜晚把那个再次想一走了之的人堵在华米兹之家一条备用的逃生密道入口时，他就意识到，Beyond这次是来真的了。L有些后悔，他当初告诉他这条密道是叫他从外来袭击中逃走的，可不是从他身边逃走。

 

倾盆大雨把胆敢在此刻出行在外的所有人都淋了个透，Beyond身上披了雨衣，L却因为走得匆忙而还是室内那件单薄的白衫，褪色的牛仔裤裤脚拖拉到泥泞的土地上，上面还沾着碎草末，让他看起来狼狈不堪。为了追上Beyond，L冲出工作室就抄了近路，要不是身处五楼，他简直想从窗户直接跳出去。飞奔穿过草坪时，他的心脏紧张得就快跳到了嗓子眼，生怕慢了一步就被对方甩掉，尖锐的石子划破了他的脚心，但他没注意到似的毫不停歇。对的，他还光着脚，反正他也丝毫感觉不到冷，back up的出走显然已经把他冻得够呛了，相比之下，体表温度的下降根本算不上什么。

 

L几乎是和Beyond同时到达这里的，他不敢想自己再晚那么一秒会怎样。“你要什么， **你到底想要什么？** ”逆风在暴雨里跑了快半英里地的L气喘吁吁地停下大喊，却适逢雷声大作，把他的尾音收进了震耳欲聋的隆隆回响，“你要成为L么，那你 **现在就是了！** ”

 

“ **我最不要的，就是成为L！** ”Beyond用更大的声音回敬过去。他不明白，这个人能理解他的每个眼神，怎么到现在反而连这么简单的问题还不懂。他是故意的么，他难道不知道自己有多恨这一切么？他怎么可以这么说，以这种高高在上的施舍口吻来伤害他！“你是跑傻了么，还是你一直都看不出我有多恨L。”Beyond冷冰冰地嘲讽，雨幕层层绵绵地隔挡在他们中间，如同多年来横亘在心头的阴影。

 

“那 **我** 呢， **我** 就是L，你也 **恨我么？！** ”

 

“ **不然呢！** ”Beyond毫不犹豫地接口。倘若没有闭起眼睛，他这话还更有些说服力。Beyond一向心性坚韧，但彼时，对L Lawliet，他自认还做到像后来那样无情。所以一如他选择此刻出逃的原因，暴雨与黑夜完美地为他遮掩了一切，而且恰到好处地坚定了他要离开这里的决心。

 

华米兹之家里从没有人考虑过Beyond自己的意愿，他的理想，他的追求，他的抱负，他有过的一切，都在Watari判下他就是下一任L，暗示今后要以成为L Lawliet为目标而活时变成了曾经。多么可笑啊，他的一生就这样被规划了，他来时一无所有，现在连仅剩的，属于Beyond自己的东西也要被残忍地剥夺掉了。Beyond多恨啊，恨到在他最为阴暗和不为人所知的疯狂血性里，他想在Watari面前亲自割开L的脖子，好叫他也尝尝失去是个什么滋味。而有时他不禁怀疑，如果L是另一个人，而非他视若珍宝的L Lawliet，他会不会就真的这样做了。

 

你能理解人生的意义被全盘否定有多么痛苦么？没有什么是你的，你的命不是你的，你的过去，现在，和未来都不是你的。看看球场上那个瘦弱的，一直为大家捡球的可怜候补吧，看看他巴巴地等着上场的机会时那种渴望的眼神。 华米兹之家 的管理方式让Beyond觉得自己就和那个瘦小子万般无二，或者更糟，他只是一个被克隆好的，放在蓝色生化液里保护着的白痴，等着本体一出状况，他就要被送过去发挥替代品的效用。他，他们， 华米兹之家 里所有的所谓天才孩子们，都是有血有肉的人啊，Beyond无不悲哀地想，他们不是身体里扎满稻草，只能被人操纵着的玩偶。他们是人。

 

每当在窗边看到被领进来的新孩子，Beyond都会在心里为他们叹气。诚然，他们即将获得的是世界最顶尖的教育，但同样的，他们也要背负失去自己的一切的悲哀。而此刻，这些无辜的孩子们踏进看似宁静和谐的院子里的这一刻，竟还都不知道自己到底是为人生做出了怎样的选择。他们对自己的未来一无所知。当然，并不是每个人都像Beyond这样想，很多孩子都以能成为继任者为荣，然而这对他毫无帮助，反而更让他产生众人皆醉我独醒的孤独——他都找不到一个可以一起反抗的副手。连在资本主义国家里说资本主义必将消亡的马克思都有恩格斯做伴，Beyond却谁也没有，就是L，在这件事上也没有一点帮助。而且Beyond怀疑，推翻这个经过L默认的制度是否能获得他本人的支持。不过这都不是他需要考虑的了，反正他根本不可能和L提这些。想想吧他到底要怎么说，“听着L，我觉得关于你的这个继承制愚昧极了，孩子们应该为自己而活。而且你瞧，我可不想当你的附属，我应该是你的平等”这样么？得了吧，他可是Beyond，以他骄傲到死的心性，你就是真的活活打死他他也不会说的，他永远不会，也永远没法逼迫自己承认这个身份。

 

本来Aldence理解他，他是Beyond在这里的第一个朋友，也是L的第一任继承者，比L还要大上三岁。当有着“红眼睛怪物”之称的小Beyond被一群孩子欺负时，是他站了出来。Beyond当时真是个小恶魔，他完全不领情，反而抱怨Aldence多此一举，说自己根本用不着帮忙就能吓退那些小兔崽子让他们知道什么人不该惹。然而对于长久以来感受到的第一份来自陌生人的善意，之后他还是允许了好脾气的Aldence的亲近。他就像他和L的哥哥，熟识后还会带他们偷偷溜出去玩。只可惜他走得太早了。虽然Beyond一早就知道他的死亡不可更改，但他还是把Al的死归罪到自己头上，并把自己锁在房间里拒绝任何人的探望。L本想等他自己想通，但忍了两周后，他还是看不下去地直接撬了他的锁。怪我吧，L说，我一早发现了Al的信，是我没有拦下他。Beyond没有精力去揣测这话的真实与否，但它们毫无疑问地分担了他的痛苦和无助，让他紧紧抱住L，身体颤抖得像个筛子。

 

Beyond痛苦地重新睁开眼睛，风吹得他眼底涩涩的，这东西从来都是看热闹不嫌事大，只会和煽风点火的无聊观众一样，用力用力刮着，似是一定要把Beyond从未掉过的眼泪给逼出来不可。但即便现在，他的脸上也都是老天爷的眼泪，没有一滴他自己的，从没有。

 

“和我回去，Beyond。”L定定地看着他，“让我改，不管我做错了什么，不管你为什么这么恨，让我补偿你。”

 

**“改？** 你 **怎么改！我最恨的，就是你是那个该死的L！你怎么改?!** （fix? how COULD you FIX! YOU ARE THE HELL L! THAT'S WHAT I HATE MOST! HOW COULD YOU FIX THAT?!）”Beyond吼出今夜第一句真心话。他用力甩开L伸过来想抱住他的手，声嘶力竭地大喊，似乎再也承受不住地，要把曾经深深掩藏起的所有痛苦都和着血泪，从他已经沙哑不堪的嗓子里抠出来。“ **为什么是你，** 告诉我 **，告诉我！L LAWLIET！** 为什么， **为什么，你要是那个该死的，傻逼L！为什么！** (WHY YOU! tell me, TELL ME! WHY IT'S YOU, L LAWLIET, IS THAT SILLY, DAMNIT L! WHYYYY!)” 他喊得那么用力，半弓着腰，脖子和胳膊上都青筋暴起，雨衣帽也歪到一侧，雨水争先恐后地打湿了他露出的头发。如果可以，Beyond真想把他的心肝脾肺都掏出来甩到L身上质问，质问他怎么忍心，怎么忍心把他所有的脏器都撕得粉碎，让他这么这么痛。

 

伤害L，伤害他......Beyond脑海里一个绝望的声音对他说，让L也像他一样痛苦，让他获得哪怕一秒钟属于报复的快感与解脱，好叫他避免对L做出别的什么疯事儿后悔。这个世界上，Beyond最不想做的事就是伤害L Lawliet，然而为什么老天要这么残忍地让对方这样伤害他？

 

Beyond厌恶这个荒谬透顶的继任制，一直厌恶，厌恶透了。但当他在布鲁克林最脏乱的一条街里摸爬滚打只为不饿着肚子时，是 华米兹之家 给了他一个家。父母双亡后，他的姨妈为了那一点遗产和保险金争取到了他的抚养权，然后又因着他是个“行为古怪，有着一双象征不详的血红眼睛的小怪物”这样可笑的理由，没过多久便把他丢弃在外，就像他不知道她日渐大起来的肚子意味着多少钱似的。抢了他父母的钱养自己家的崽子，他们还真他妈的干得出来。Beyond对着那扇掉了漆的白色木头门诅咒，恶狠狠地希望他们一家子都不得好死，包括那个未出世的婴儿，最好叫那个婊子流产，反正他们也养不出什么好人来，还是别教出个败类危害社会的好。

 

之后Beyond就过得相当糟糕。上世纪八十年代，布鲁克林的治安与“好”这个词完全不沾边儿，白天还会过得去一些，到了晚上，那一片儿就是犯罪的天堂。Beyond的确有着高高的鼻梁和颧骨，但他同样有着偏东方人的脸部线条和一头乌黑的中长发。而显然，他那素未谋面的外祖母留给他的这四分之一东方血统并不能帮助他在这条以墨西哥和黑人为主的地方讨到什么便宜。晚上他总是溜进公园里去睡，后来在不巧碰上一个盯了他好几天意图强奸他的恋童癖后，Beyond就再也没回去过，即使他一个发狠差点踹断了那个色胚老流氓短小的老二。他那时还没资格发挥洁癖，但长椅上原本还算不错的小窝总让他回想起那条满是粗毛儿的胳膊，和上面混着油锅味儿的汗津津的手，还有从背后袭来的被捂住口鼻时的窒息感，那让他变得无比恶心。Beyond从未与任何人说过这段不快的经历，不过私下里他总觉得，L应该感谢他的释怀，毕竟他肯让他碰他，而非用五指姑娘去帮忙解决生理需求。

 

所以，当温暖明亮的宿舍和源源不断的食物与热水，甚至还有教育保证提供在他面前时，Beyond真的没法拒绝，并做到不感谢这一切。其实即便现在，Beyond也说不清，来到远在英国的 华米兹之家 变成高端替代品和继续留在布鲁克林当一个自由的小混混哪个更差。或许他也不会是自由的小混混，在目睹了这个总是独自一人的孩子狼一般的凶光毕露后，已经有了黑手党表现出要他加入的意图。也或许就是这个才让Quillsh Wammy遍布全球的探员发现了他。Beyond从小便自认不是什么好人，但他同样不想受人摆布地去贩毒走私或做任何违背自己良心的事，而谁又能想得到十几年后，他能面无表情地杀掉一个人，还残忍地肢解一具尸体呢？当然，这些都是后话。无论如何，他来了，而在这里，最起码他遇到了他的Lawlie，他的爱，这世上他唯一一个愿意为之付出性命的人。

 

闲暇时分，Beyond时常想他们若只是一所普通学校里认识的同学该多好，他们一样可以一起长大，一起念书，一起做所有的事。他们可以成为同座，在讲堂后面摆弄着对方的手指开小差，研究世界上发生的各种奇闻异事，讨论年级里漂亮的女同学并在背后对她们吹口哨。放学后他们可以跑去Beyond的家里，他还记得母亲烤的蔓越莓曲奇小饼有多么香甜可口，如果她能活下来，如果这一切都可以是真的，L一定也会喜欢——他和自己一样喜欢甜的。然后他们可以报考同一所大学，学习量子物理，平面设计，英国文学，只要不在 华米兹之家 ，什么都行。一毕业他们就可以到荷兰结婚，谢天谢地，那儿有望在几个月后成为世上第一个通过同性婚姻法的宽容国家。他们可以找个不算特别无聊又能挣钱糊口的工作，再领养一两个孩子看他们长大，老了还可以坐在床头嘲笑对方满脸皱纹的丑样子。但他保证，即使L变成世上最丑的糟老头，他也依然愿意像年轻时那样捧起他干瘦的脸颊亲吻那张不再红润饱满的嘴唇——只要他能活到那一天。

 

他看着L头顶那串在夜里变得黯淡却仍旧燃烧着生命的数字不由苦笑。他的Lawlie注定活不过四十岁，他注定要在三十七岁生日后的第一百二十六天英年早逝，离开这个世界。不知道会发生什么意外，也很有可能是死于劳累过度。瞧他现在的样子吧，不过二十出头的年纪，一天就要靠糖分和咖啡顶着，黑眼圈浓重得增个肥就可以当大熊猫送到珍稀野生动物保护协会圈起来，后背驼得仿佛被压上了一千磅巨石块，就是抠个图嵌入旧社会深受压迫的奴隶照片里也毫无违和感。不过Beyond自己也不必L强到哪里去，所以他其实没什么资格挑剔评价对方。更何况，他自己什么时候会死都不一定。但在这方面，作为半个“专业技术人士”，Beyond总是愿意把自己剔除在外，抽离地观察其他所有人。

 

“真的，L，不要再来找我。”想到L那短暂的寿命让他平静下来。于是Beyond稍稍缓和了语气，接着扔下右手一直拎着的黑色包裹，略显无奈地叹了口气，迎着雨走到L面前，解开厚重的抗风雨衣披在了对方身上，并仔细地为L系上了帽子。

 

在Beyond奢望过的所有幻想里，L从不曾缺席，可多么讽刺，到了现实，他却要主动离开他了。

L明显为Beyond的举动怔了一下。他握住了他还环在自己肩头未来得及放下的冰凉手腕，声音苦涩地说，“我不要。”他看着Beyond幽幽的红眼睛，“你大概......还有很长的路要走。”他泄了气一般，似乎在强迫自己接受这个事实。

听他这话后，Beyond笑了起来，那笑容恍惚又熟悉，像是有着穿越时光的魔力，一瞬间便把L带到了他们第一次见面的十多年前——男人还是个男孩，长着一张稚嫩的脸。

 

英国的雨太多了，所以每个天气还不算太赖的午后，Beyond都会到院子里这颗足有百年高龄的老槐树旁边休息。有时他会带一本书，斜倚着粗壮的树干看上一个小时，有时他带着一只笛子，灵巧地爬到树顶上去吹，有时他什么也不带，只是一个人走到树下，静静地躺在绿油油的草地上睡午觉。他不与人说话，总是独自一个。老槐树枝繁叶茂，平时深受众人喜爱，然而男孩儿一出现，那里竟成了一小片清净的真空地带。L平时待的楼离那棵树很近，在偶然地瞧见他几次后，观察这个特别又奇怪的孤僻男孩儿便成了L培养的新习惯。而这一习惯在被Watari察觉后，便被劝说去主动找他。老人总希望他能多一些属于孩子的童真。“他叫什么？”L问。“何不亲自去问问呢，我直觉你们会和得来的。”老人微笑着把他赶出了楼。

 

L那时已经快十岁了，却仍不善与人亲近，他走到Beyond（当时他还不知道这名字）身边时，只是礼貌而疏离地说了声你好。Beyond显然被这罕有的搭讪吓了一跳，但随即便笑得像现在这般意味不明，然后小大人似的指使一看便比他还大的L去为他打饭。望着那双漂亮的血色眼睛和殷红的嘴唇，L居然鬼使神差地点头说了句好。显然，他不幸地忘记自己有多久没和一群正在长身体一个个都好比饿死鬼托生的丫头小子们抢饭了，等长长的队伍终于消失到他这里，托盘剩下的菜色是可想而知的。

 

“下次记得早点啊小伙子！”旁边路过的一个高个推餐员看着他失落的样子说道。

L万分抱歉地随便在餐盘里夹了些吃的便往回走，而找到那个坐在角落里的漂亮男孩时，对方已经一边吃着面前摆着的一大盘子丰盛的美味佳肴，一边好整以暇地等着他了。

“你不该戏弄我。”L皱起眉头说。

“得了，是你该被我多戏弄几次。”男孩丝毫不感到抱歉地扬扬头，“饿的话，算作赔礼。”

“我不吃这些。”L扫了眼菜式说。他倒不是真的一口不碰，只是不想如此随意便原谅这个把耍他玩当乐趣的可恶小坏蛋。

“那你吃什么？”男孩儿好奇地问。

“我喜欢甜的。”L诚实地给出答案。

“正好我喜欢草莓酱，你很闲的话我就允许你去尝尝我自己做的。”小小的Beyond扔下勺子炫耀，仿佛做出了什么天下第一珍馐似的。他的声音里有一种与生俱来的惹人厌的傲气，再加上他故意把这话以一种带你吃是给你面子的语调说出，便显得巴不得对方不同意好把美味留给自己似的。“独家手工密制，很珍贵的，我可以让你看看。”

 

往后每每回想起这一幕，L都觉得自己一定是色迷心窍被美貌所惑才如此轻易地跟着Beyond走了。不然什么也解释不了聪明绝顶的侦探先生为什么毫无防范心地接连上了同一个人的两次当。Beyond是喜欢草莓酱不假，然而他给他吃的却都是用自己挑剩的酸酸的青草莓和坏掉的烂草莓做的，里面大概还掺了辣椒粉和芥末，味道诡异堪称L吃过的第一大黑暗料理——虽然只介于他吃的一直挺不错的历史来看。而这种失败透顶的作品居然还被他装在了一个在阳光下闪闪发光的精美小玻璃罐子里，上面雕着一个古英语体的字母B，瓶口处还系了一条优雅的黑底红线的绸子，证明了他从小不是自恋狂便是坑人的小恶魔的事实。不过L也是后来才发觉，他厚着脸皮说的可以给他展示的珍贵手工自制品指的大概是那个玻璃罐。可惜L当时只对吃的有兴趣，不然一定会多夸夸他的心灵手巧，而非只用一句轻描淡写的“罐子不错”来形容。

 

“我就知道你会来。”Beyond在L被呛出眼泪后得意地说。

 

“我就知道你会来。”他现在成熟低沉的嗓音和年幼时稚气的奶声重叠到一起，把L唤回冰冷的现实。“瞧，我多带了件。”说着，他便转身弯腰从包里神奇地又掏出一件雨衣穿好，接着又摸出一双黑皮鞋。L认出那是他送他的十七岁生日礼物，鞋帮上还有着高定的刻字。LLBB, BBLL——L Loves Beyond Birthday, Beyond Belongs to L Lawliet。稚嫩又傻气，好端端地毁了一双鞋的美感——Beyond给出的评价。但当晚，他便穿着这双被评价为傻里傻气的鞋，绅士地邀请L和他跳了一曲暧昧的华尔兹。

 

“不过我可没猜到你会光脚跑来。”Beyond完全恢复到他常有的戏谑口吻。“你还真是让我意外。”他拎着鞋再次走到L面前，曲起右膝蹲下身，几乎是半跪了下来，把鞋子罩进落在地上的雨衣里以免被大雨淋湿，然后不由分说地抓住L的一只脚搭在了自己膝头。

 

左手握住L冻得像冰一样的脚趾，右手则伸到脚底一寸寸摸着检查有无扎进碎玻璃之类的硬屑，Beyond像是忘记了刚刚歇斯底里地咆哮似的，在确定L无碍后双手覆盖上他的整个脚掌，用力地来回搓着取暖，接着又为他刚刚的质问对象把鞋子套好。“将就着穿吧。”丝毫不见歇意的倾盆大雨把他额前的碎发一绺一绺地粘到了一起，L举起手想替他拨到一旁，却被Beyond不留痕迹地低头避开。“本想把它带走的，”Beyond又抓起L的另一只脚重复以上动作，“看来还是要物归原主了。”他看着他的眼睛再次轻轻笑起来。

 

“回去吧。”Beyond直起身，他离还L很近，于是用几乎可以称得上温柔的嗓音轻轻说。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有具体的B攻和一带而过的L攻性行为描写注意
> 
> L忆起一段往事，他求Beyond带他离开，但Beyond并不肯......

“回去吧。”Beyond直起身，他离L还很近，于是用几乎可以称得上温柔的嗓音轻轻说。

 

在L的印象里，Beyond鲜少用这种语气说话，就连表白也是势在必得的用一个印在唇上的干燥的吻来表明心意。L第一次有幸听到这种令人着迷的语气还是在自己的病榻前，他受了重伤，把Beyond吓得够呛，说话不自觉地便轻柔下来，生怕会吵到他一样，像他嘴里吐出去那点儿声波也能伤人似的，体贴得让L有那么一瞬间觉得自己可以再被多捅两刀。Beyond知道后直笑他是个傻子。第二次则是在他成年那天，L等了他两年，初尝禁果，Beyond的呻吟和喘息又细又碎，收起了浑身扎人的玫瑰刺的他软得就像露出肚皮的刺猬。而后便多是在床上，他们乐此不疲地探索着对方的身体，满足最原始的欲望。

 

而或许是他自己先有了疼痛的经验，Beyond第一次进入L时温柔得真是可以滴出水来。他耐心地为他扩张，不停地吻着身下人的敏感点，还在L耳边说起平日里难以启齿的的性幻想挑逗要他放松。不过说难以启齿也只是对L而言，Beyond可向来鲜廉寡耻 ，他就是大白天的在工作室，也可以把手伸进L的裤裆里隔着内裤去揉他的老二。这个不好的习惯是在一次做到太晚后养成的。因为有个预约，L第二天一早走得很急，只匆匆套了条宽松的运动裤便赶去了实验楼。那往后，每次Beyond做这个下流动作撩拨他，都不要脸地美其名曰为他检查衣物。

 

乳尖，腰窝，右腿内侧靠近的囊袋的一处细肉，Beyond了解L的每一寸身体。他挑逗他，就和挑逗自己一样简单。L被撩得承受不住，全身热得像熟透了的红虾，下体也硬得开始冒着前液催促（啊，Beyond还一直坏心眼地不碰他的重点部位，L想自己解决，他居然强硬地把他的手按到了脑后并威胁说再碰就把他绑起来），他才在手心倒了些润滑液，快速准备过后把自己同样忍耐已久的性器一点点插进那个未经人事的穴口，并小心地观察L的表情，等待对方的适应。等L按耐不住地抬腰暗示后，Beyond才恢复他瑕疵必报的禽兽本质，把之前L折腾他的那些个姿势连本带利地讨了回来。但即便下身冲撞的力道再大，他落在L唇上，颈窝，还有指尖上的吻依然细密而缠绵，带着满心满眼的欢喜和疼爱。

 

此外，Beyond便都是那副闯了什么祸都可以摆出满不在乎的表情强词夺理的可恶样子了。即使他真的感到了抱歉，也会啧着嘴，对苦口婆心的劝导与说教表现出一种显而易见的，不耐烦的无礼态度。就像死神之眼一样，这是他与生俱来的一种伪装，直到L看穿他。

 

那是在他们相识后的第二年，Beyond在卧室里实验瞎捣腾，不小心炸了隔壁小Linch花了三个月时间精心培育的杂交东方百合。当原本活波可爱的女孩儿抱着碎土里的残花哭得伤心时，Beyond只是嗤之以鼻地笑她多愁善感。“别哭了傻姑娘，一株好看而不中用的花根本不值得任何一滴眼泪，大不了我买给你啊。”他连纸巾都没去找，只是出于对女孩子应有的礼节，随意扯了自己的一条灰毛巾递了过去。而L敢保证，此情此景若是换成任意一个淘气的臭小子在他旁边哭哭啼啼上哪怕一分钟，他都会毫不客气地把对方踢出房门——反正这事儿他干过不止一次了——Beyond总有本事把其他小朋友吓哭。

 

当然，L本不该知道的，这点小事完全不会惊动到他。但奈何他就是对这个小坏蛋着迷得紧，就算第一次见面他便接连着戏耍了他两次，他的心也总是不听话地往他那里飘。Beyond就像市中心那家Patisserie Valerie新出的茶杯蛋糕似的，总是散发着让他抗拒不了的迷人味道。于是，三楼尽头处那个因屋主的古怪和难处而总显得冷冷清清的313房里，L便成了唯一的常客。Aldence也算得上是Beyond的朋友，但A是个很敏感的孩子，他不想吃喜怒无常的BB小坏蛋的任何一次闭门羹，除非有事，不然他都只是等着Beyond心情好了去找他。而这个本就不高的频率在L进入了Beyond的生活后又是大幅度降低。他们三个不时凑到一起还是两年后的事，接着Wammy确认了L继任制的实施，A被选为第一个继承者。那之后不久，整个华米兹之家里最温和善良的Al便选择了大家最不想看到的方式离开了世界——压力太大了，他受不住。谁也没想到这事儿，除了Beyond。如果当初L也知道会发生这种惨剧的话，他是绝不会为Beyond对Al的特殊而在一旁冷嘲热讽的，一次也不会。但Beyond总是什么也不和他说。L猜到了他有某种关于死亡什么的特殊感应，但他不知道具体是什么，Beyond不说，他也不想追根探底。即便是他们，也应该给对方留出些私人空间，保持一点距离。是啊，距离。互斟美酒但别同杯共饮，互递面包但别同食一块面包，绷紧了琴弦共奏一支乐曲，这不是正是先人的教诲？“你俩结合中要有空隙，让天风在你俩间翩翩起舞。”* L从不想完全地掌控Beyond的一切，他给他自由。

 

接着话又说回来，其实L本身也不是个什么性格开朗之人，他个性中的冷淡和Beyond绝对有得一拼。但与Beyond不同的是，他不会用什么别的来掩饰自己，他习惯于有话直说。就是不和别扭至极的Birthday先生相比，Lawliet先生也可以毫不犹豫地说自己相当坦率。不过当天再次来找Beyond时，L还是一眼就看出了他眼里藏着的对小Laura Linch的歉疚，他藏得很好，就像林中的微风，层层林中，只吹得几片树叶沙沙作响。

 

“你为什么不道歉？”L直白地质问道。“你做错了，你伤害了她并为此而难过，你说不出对不起么？”

 

“不不不，你搞错了我的朋友。如果我错了那么我会说对不起的，但现在问题是我没有错。”Beyond看起来有些不可思议，但依然对答如流地反驳，“那花儿的长势原本便不好，现在炸了它，我们可爱的Laura正好不用为它可能出现的任何糟糕结果而失望。”听到这里，本来为L的支持而渐渐止住哭声的女孩儿又红了眼圈，但Beyond正对着L侃侃而谈所以假装没看见，“而我会再送她一株完美而漂亮的新百合。你看，皆大欢喜，一举两得，我为什么要难过？”

“我们都知道你只是为了反驳我才这样说的，Bland。”L叫了他在华米兹之家假名的昵称，只有在没人时，他才会带着一丝独占欲似的称呼他为Beyond，就像对方叫他Lawlie一样，虽然L很好奇他是怎么知道自己的真名的。“不要对我说谎，我看到你的歉疚了，你为什么要说这些话继续伤害Laura？你就不能真心地道个歉请求她的宽容与谅解么？”

“我说了我没有错，更没有感到歉疚。”Beyond冷冷地看着面前比他高出小半头的男孩。“就算是你也会出错的L。”

“我也说了别对我说谎。”L不满地皱眉，他发现和Beyond待在一起后自己的皱眉频率正以每周一次的速度稳定增长，“我了解你，你不感到抱歉的话只会不客气地让她滚出你的房间，可你没有，你甚至承诺去为她再买一株，在你有轻微的花粉过敏的情况下。”

“听起来我的确是会那么做。”Beyond煞有介事地点了点头，“但你不知道的是，在这件事情里，我愿意为Laura这么做只是因为我喜欢她。”

L还记得，可爱的小Laura在听到这句突如其来的告白后，原本便哭得红彤彤的脸颊居然还能变得更红一些。但他当时可没时间关注这个了，他想大概他自己也脸红了——被气的。“你当然不喜欢她！”L少见地不经思考便反驳道，“你从没喜欢过她。”

 

“请原谅我没和你提过我的暗恋，我为此道歉——看我会说对不起的不是。”Beyond坐到了女孩儿旁边，对方显然被他的举动吓了一跳，但介于Beyond开始翩翩有礼，她倒也没避开。获得一个相貌出众的聪明男孩儿的另眼相看至少在心理上让她感到满足。“我只是觉得没必要和你分享这个。”Beyond对L说，仅仅是分给了他短暂的一瞥便立马转过头去看小Laura，拍了拍女孩儿娇小的肩膀认真问，“你愿意做我的女朋友么？”顺便说，他当时的语气依然算不上温柔，或是说带着一种外人看不出来的虚假，但L当时和Beyond还没熟悉到能够辨出他这些微妙的差别来，他只觉得这和谐的一幕看着异常刺眼，连小Laura甜美的可人样子都不讨喜了起来。

“我说，别再对我说谎。”L抢在女孩儿回复之前说道，他的语气也变冷了许多。“你真喜欢Laura的话就会在实验前考虑到她的花，而不是等现在说这些废话。”

“真是有趣的推理，L。”Beyond讽刺地为他拍拍手，“但你知道你听起来完全就是在争风吃醋么？”

这场变了味的闹剧后来还是以小Laura的善解人意告终，她大概被两个臭小子的针锋相对和弥漫到整座楼的酸醋味儿给搞烦了，温和地谢过L后，不理Beyond假惺惺的挽留便跑了出去。“你和Blandon一直很好，我还以为你会站在他那边的。谢谢你L。”她这样说。“我一直在正义一边。”L看着女孩及肩的棕发觉得她又顺眼了。第二天，Beyond还是像自己承诺地那样带了株清香的百合花登门道了歉，在接连伤害了如此可爱的无辜女孩儿后不用L再提醒他也这样做了。如果忽略后来Beyond假笑着说“不，其实你站在我这边”以外，这件事的解决很是完美。而Laura也发现其实“红眼怪”并没有众人传说的那样吓人且惹人厌，于是开始在走廊或教室里偶遇时和他打招呼。

 

所以，就是Beyond也不得不承认，在当初 **没有** 现在这个关于什么继不继承的破烂事儿时，他们是可以相处得很好的。只或许是后来他们的距离太近了，朝夕相处让L忽略了Beyond心中越来越大的窟窿，直到他再也填补不上。要知道万里长城非一日所筑，同样，没有什么误会与偏见不是一点一滴累积的。谁也不能苛责L没有在一开始就注意到Beyond眼底的阴郁，L天天看着他，这就像你不会察觉到他的个子在每天长高了多少。而他的Yond又太善于掩藏了。掩藏只会令一个人的爆发更加危险可怕——平静小村里爆出的骇人命案总能证明这点——谁都不会想承受“老实人”的怒火，毕竟你根本想象不到他们到底忍了多久。

 

事到如今，L只能庆幸自己发现得还不算太晚，至少明里暗里地拦下了他许多次。以前他总觉得Beyond是在和他闹脾气，谁都有那么一两件搞不顺的事，想开了也就好了。所以起初L真的没太在意，他总能找到并拦下他，于是便习惯了对方不时冒出的关于“离开”的想法，就像他习惯了Beyond多年来的陪伴。多么理所当然又想当然的思路啊，他就在这里，那Beyond又怎么会想离开？他定是又在寻他开心。L从没有像今天这样清楚地看到Beyond的痛苦，他的怨恨，他的歇斯底里和无可奈何。就像他一个小时前不幸预感的那样，这次，Beyond做好了准备，不会再让他找回去了。

 

“带我走。”L近乎绝望地说， “让我和你一起离开。”他的嗓子也变得嘶哑。他 不想失去Beyond，真的不想。在上天于无限孤寂中赐给他一个完全契合的灵魂伴侣后，在他彻彻底底地陷入这个名为Beyond Birthday的漩涡，体会了爱情的滋味后，他该怎么才能做到接受Bey ond就这样离开？

 

“傻瓜，你过不惯的。”Beyond摇头。

 

“我可以习惯。”

 

“不，外面没有糖，没有小点心，没有Watari，没有L的光环，没有一大帮子人供你差遣调任，甚至没有属于你的一张椅子来给你随便蹲着。”

 

“你是说我在乎那些！”L尖刻地指责他的敷衍。

 

“总之不行，L，你的身份太危险了。”Beyond叹了口气说，他不知道他们在这里继续这种毫无营养的白痴对话有什么意义。L显然是在拖延时间，他可不想等所有人都来了再走。不是说硬闯不可以，但他今晚没有心情再去应付那些——拜托，一个L就够他受了，于是只好打起精神来安抚。Beyond不想看到L这般脆弱又低姿态的卑微样子，这不像他，并该死的让Beyond心疼且充满罪恶感。“你知道外面起码有十几支雇佣兵在等着你暴露。更别告诉我说你忘了那个叫亚里斯沃达林杰的俄国佬是怎么射穿你的三条肋骨的。上次在黎巴嫩，只要有子弹再偏上一寸，他可就得手了。出去的话你会死的。”

 

“不会。没有人认识我，我不会再当侦探，我可以放弃——”

 

“不，Lawlie，不。我不要你放弃，你喜欢这个。”Beyond的心软了软，他叫起对L独有的昵称，然后在L唇中央竖起了修长的食指堵住了他含在舌根下的话，“我不要你为我放弃什么，我要你做自己想做的。别像我……”他最后喃喃低语。

 

“你还会回来么？”L张开下唇吻掉了Beyond潮湿指腹上的雨，“告诉我你会回来。”

 

“永远不会。”Beyond的手指踌躇了一下，但还是任由L完成了此刻显得过于亲密的暧昧举动。

 

“骗我。”L惩罚性地咬了咬他的第一个指关节，温热的舌尖在含糊的话语中与指尖相抵。

 

“谁知道呢，L，连我自己也不知道。”这下Beyond不得不狠下心忽视L受伤的眼神把手抽回去了，对方强烈的性暗示让他焦躁。“而且我发誓你不会希望我回来的。”

 

“你这个小坏蛋，”L抿了抿唇。“你又做了什么。”

 

“你会知道的。”Beyond只是摇了摇头。“很快。”他补充。

 

“那么，如果现在，”L下了什么决定般最后尝试道，“如果，我只以L Lawliet，Beyond Birthday恋人的身份和你对话——”

 

“你不可能只是我的恋人。”Beyond忽然迅速而又有点粗暴地打断，不想听接下来的话，但L并不放过他。

 

“我现在 **请求(begging)** 你为我留下——”

 

“你永远是L。”

 

“你会留下么？”

 

“你不可能剥离你的其他身份。”

 

“你会么？”

 

“有着L之称的你才是全部的你。”

 

“You will, or will not？”

 

“……”

 

Beyond顿了一下，L深深地看着他，望进那片曾如火山熔岩般纷沸翻腾的血海在此刻暗潮流涌，里面是爱，是恨，是追忆，是L，一直都是L。

 

“Farewell.”

 

他最后说，先移开了对视的目光。

 

“LOOK AT ME！”

 

L在Beyond转身离去后冲他的背影大声喊道，但没用了，Beyond甚至连停都没停一下。他亦没有加快脚步，就像他认定了L不会再追上来，而且非要让对方看着自己是如何坚定的一步步离开不可。

 

L的确没有再追上去。Beyond一如既往地了解他。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后要说的是，这篇文主要会在L和B之间切换视角。他们是很像，但对事情的态度却是不尽相同的，没有什么对错之分，角度不同而已。写出来是想说明他们为什么这么做，如今以及后来的一切都是他们自己一步步走出来的。之后也会切到别人，但不会太多
> 
> 这章里写到的，比如A的死，这件事对B的打击显然比对L大得多。A是第一个没有目的地，单纯愿意帮助Beyond的人。而Beyond虽是知道A必死无疑，但A的这种死法让他自责，他会想是他的出现才让A轻生，同时也更加怨恨wammy的继承制，连带着怨恨他自己和L。相反L不一样，他和A一起玩完全是因为Beyond和A一起玩。所以L可以渐渐释怀这件事，但B不行。Al以后还会在回忆里出现的，他和Laura和Watari一样，都是可以影响到LB关系的人。再比如L的第一次。他只感到了Beyond对他异常温柔，却从不知道为什么。那不单单是因为BB知道很疼，更因为他小时候被冒犯的经历给他留下的阴影。Beyond觉得自己早就忘了，但其实发生的每件事都会在一个人身上烙下痕迹。最后一个要说的点就是，划重点，总结一下L这么聪明为什么一直没发现bb的心结。beyond不和L说是一方面，L这边也有好几个原因。朝夕相处没在意是一个，他觉得bb一定不会离开他是一个，再就和提到的他没有追问死神之眼一样，L觉得正因为他们太亲密了所以更应该给彼此留出空间。这本没有错，但bb是个特别死心眼儿的人，他一认定了就很容易陷进去，直到万劫不复，就像爱上L一样。这时他需要的是有人拉他一把，带他逃离心底无尽的深渊，不然就像这样，成了一个死循环。
> 
>  
> 
> 再说一下名字的意义
> 
> A-Aldence，这个名字源于古英语Alden，意思是智慧的保护者，老朋友，对应的是生前和BB的关系。没有直接用Alden是因为他的过世给BB的消极影响更大
> 
> B-Blandon，源于拉丁语，意思是温柔的绅士的，对应了这篇文的标题（the last gentle words），昵称bland和beyond谐音。而且我真的一直觉得BB可以很温柔。就越是像这样惯于冷漠和强悍坚韧的人，温柔起来越要命那种。所以我们的L招架不住很正常啊2333333 而且叫blandon的并不多(记个source)，我觉得BB不会喜欢一个稀松平常的名字的，他偏爱独特
> 
> Laura，很常见的名字了，月桂树的意思。一个原创角色，第一代里介绍过的人太少了。她在wammy's house里不是被器重的类型，但和Beyond关系不错，后续会对LB感情走向产生影响
> 
> Al, L, Laura, 他们都是为数不多的向BB表达了人性美好一面的人。但Al的出现基于同情和对弱者的保护，Laura的出现基于巧合和Beyond先展现出的善意。只有L，只有L是第一个真心地只是喜欢Beyond，想与他亲近的人，所以Beyond是和L走到一起，而非其他两人。他们的相遇是偶然，相爱却是必然。这是一个因果。


	3. Chapter 3

L的确没有再追上去。Beyond一如既往地了解他。

 

很快，那个高瘦的身形便消失在了能见度只有十几米的茫茫雨夜里，再望不到半点影子。而就在Beyond走后不久，这场罕见的暴雨也终于有了渐微的势头，仿佛就是专门为他而下的一样。L知道是时候回去了，但他挪不动脚。他稚气 固执地等在那里，就像Beyond会忘记什么东西回来取似的。

 

夜黑得如同泼了墨，L抬起头失神地望了望天，觉得头顶一阵眩晕，身子也好似晃了晃才定住。在这片天地一色的空旷中，L感到自己正处于北海深底，是一株在这里扎了根的海草，随着海浪摇摇摆摆，没有声音，四周是荒芜的寂静，他什么也听不见，只有回忆如打在脸上的水珠纷至沓来，甜蜜与痛苦同时充斥了整个胸膛。Beyond在树下看书，在他枕边轻眠，在后厨偷吃草莓酱，在天台观望星象，在电脑旁陪他破案；他的眼睛在眨，他的眉心在皱，他勾起的嘴角笑意盈盈，他仰起 的 下颌 弧度优雅 ，他奔跑的双腿灵活有力；他正经的样子，他平静的样子，他不以为意的样子，专注思索的样子，和他生气的样子；他八岁，十一岁，十四岁，十七岁，到现在二十岁。他的一举一动，一颦一笑，一言一语，都像被L拿着雕刀一笔笔一幕幕亲手刻进脑子里一样栩栩如生、呼之欲出，让他想忘也忘不掉，最后却又 都幻化成他离开时表情复杂的一张脸。接着 L忽然有点想笑，他 倏地意识到，自恋如Beyond，可他有过的最温和的表情，最轻柔的嗓音，都只露给了他一个人看，说给了他一个听。他笑吟吟的脸颊那么迷人，放轻放柔的声音那么悦耳，好听地如清晨的山林翠鸣，居然舍得只给他一人欣赏，还只在他受伤时才肯拿出来作为安慰。小坏蛋的混蛋本质还真是从小到大一直没变。

 

门禁和宵禁对L来说一直是形同虚设的，他不知道身下长着的两条腿是如何迈开，又一步步把他带回来的，他或许走得稳健，也或许走得踉跄。总之，当他挂着一脸不真实的微笑恍惚意识到时，Beyond旧时的宿舍楼已经出现在眼前了。L不知道自己怎么会走到这里来，自Al过世后，Beyond便不怎么回这个充满了悲伤回忆的地方休息了。他做了一段时间的噩梦，不敢睡觉，便在夜里跑到L那儿，拉着他找各种借口逃避入眠。

 

十六岁正是小伙子们长身体蹿个子的时候，L那时还没后来那么能熬夜。但见惯了Beyond的不冷不热后，男孩儿少有的殷勤探望让L有点受宠若惊，即使多么困倦都能在Beyond溜进来那一刻精神过来陪着他一起疯。

 

躲避夜巡是很容易的，难的在于躲避Watari的突击检查。Watari的卧室是少有的不受监控的区域之一，而作为长辈，又介于L平日里的不良记录，老人特别喜欢监督L的生活规律。他大概本以为在和Beyond交好后，L会被影响得更健康一些，毕竟那孩子好像有点强迫症和洁癖，这样的人往往会把事情计划得很好。不过Beyond显然在各种方面都不属于可以简单被概括进“往往”的类型，而发现L的生活习惯其实是在被对方带得越来越跑偏后，再想把他们分开已经不可能了。当然，Watari倒也没真想那么做，他的解决办法是同时监督这两个臭小子。是的，就是任何人也管教不了的Beyond，只要他还想在这里不被打扰地和L相处，那至少表面上也得收敛收敛，乖乖给他放老实些。

 

不过Beyond早就想好这点了，他在晚饭一结束就溜到了厨房，在那个Watari每天傍晚都用的青花瓷茶壶里加了点儿安眠药，那足够睡到第二天一早了。L本来并不赞同，Beyond再三地保证了这只是普通的，从医疗室里拿的安全药剂，并起誓他真的没有把Watari当做给他试药的老白耗子后，L才毫无负担地抛弃了温暖的床铺跟着Beyond跑了出去。

 

华米兹之家建在曼城西南的斯特雷特福德区，在一条公路附近，距离默西河不远。外面看就是一座普通的有钱人庄园，足有一个公园的占地面积，里面不乏上了年头的建筑。L看过部分新楼的建筑图纸，但并没有把脚步印在这座庄园里的每一个角落，尤其是西北角那个废弃的，一看就散发着典型英国鬼屋味的三层城堡。有传闻说它是维多利亚时期为女王五十寿辰修建的贺礼，后因各种原因而不了了之，不过Watari并没有承认这一点，他只说翻新太耗时费力且大张旗鼓了，况且华米兹现有的屋子也足够再来这么多人居住。

 

两人的第一站便是这个旧堡，不管当时的修建进行到哪一步，他们都相信可以在其中找到一些有趣的地方。其实就是找不到，仅仅是夜游本身也足够让人快乐了。虽然通常来说，像这种对普通男孩儿一听起来就有着巨大吸引力的探险活动在LB两人眼里只是“消耗荷尔蒙满足猎奇心理”的普通行为，但你瞧，当他们一起做这件事时，普通行为便也就不再普通，而是变得无比美好并令人期待了。

 

他们没有费力去寻找可能压根就没有的钥匙，反正这里不可能一次没人偷溜进去过。然而正门的确是锁着的，厚重陈旧的大门上落着一层厚厚的灰，连个手指印都没有，看来谁也不想让人知道有人明目张胆地闯了进来。两人耸了耸肩，不想破坏传统，便去了通往地下层的偏门，那里果然有被动过的痕迹，而且里面真的是黑极了，伸手不见五指。L打开了手电照明，“要是有吸血鬼什么的我一定保护你。”他半开玩笑地对正划开火柴试探含氧量的Beyond说。“放心，我保证会是先把对方吸干的那个。”Beyond一咧嘴，两颗尖锐的虎牙在手电的幽幽白光下显得阴森森的，配上他血红的双眸和苍白的脸颊，倒真有几分吸血鬼的样子。L白了他一眼，率先向前走了去。

 

这一层是给仆人们居住的地方，房间都很小， 一间挨着一间， 里面的布置也简单。L并没有仔细地挨个查看，而是顺着摸到了最里面的一间，若说会有秘密，那这儿的可能性便最大了。推门而入后的灰尘把L呛得连咳两声，他想叫Beyond注意，一回身却发现人已经不知何时不见了。L忙举起手电向后探去，但他的朋友并不在，他叫了一声他的名字，亦是没人应声。看来八成是在中间进了哪间屋子。L想回去寻他，却忽觉一阵麻酥酥的凉意顺着裤腿从后面向上袭来，像被一双死人手抚摸着一样。在几乎摸到L小腿肚子时，死人手用力一抓，指甲深陷进肉里甚至可以扣出血来，并狠狠地向后下方扯着，如同这片不结实的老地板只是一块沼泽湿地，而这个来自地狱的生物要把他永远拖入黑暗中去，瘆得L下意识地转身飞脚踹了出去。接着一声闷哼，L的手电便照到了坐倚在墙上正揉着胸口的Beyond。

 

“这么用力，被我吓得不轻？”

 

“你真是活该，”L无奈地看着他，搭了把手将对方拉起身，“我还以为弄丢你了，不许再乱跑。”说着，他紧了紧握着Beyond的手，没有松开。Beyond没吭声，也没有拒绝。

 

那是他们第一次牵手，没有外人盯着，他们亲密得是多么顺理成章啊！就和L做出的条理清晰的案件推理似的，甚至带着一丝蓄谋已久的意味，让L心虚得好比干了坏事，心脏紧张地砰砰直跳，暗自为昏暗的光线遮掩了自己脸上不正常的红晕而松了口气。他想他这下完全理解了为什么不管电影、小说还是现实，总有年轻男女们喜欢大半夜地到废弃的鬼屋啊游乐园啊精神病院啊什么的地方去作死。握住Beyond微凉的手心时L对自己说，因为就是真碰上什么怪物他也不怕。

 

因为我喜欢他，L顿悟。

 

须臾间，曾有过的所有说不通在此刻都说得通了。他为什 么总是偷偷看他，为什么见着他便欢喜，不见他便失落， 为什么他戏弄他也叫他开心， 为什么他就是拒绝不了他的任何要求， 为什么他总是有意无意地去碰他裸露在外的一点点皮肢，为什么每次要去见他，他就不自觉地站到镜子面前整理仪表， 为什么一看见他对旁人微笑，他的心口就又酸又堵。 原来对一个人的过分关注是喜欢， 强烈的占有欲是喜欢，喜他所喜，悲他所悲是喜欢 。原来原来，这种 说不清、道不明，偏又直抓得你心痒的感觉，就叫做喜欢。

 

此刻，他们在这寂静的黑暗中牵着手，地下阴冷的凉气向上蹿着，他却只感觉得到掌心柔软的一点热源。他紧紧拉着他，生怕自己一个不留神又被这猫儿一样悄没声的人给溜掉。他想摸摸他的指甲有没有磨平，想挠挠他手心的细肉看他什么反应。Beyond走得离他那么近，近到一偏头就能闻到他发梢上好闻的洗发水香，听到他细微的浅浅呼吸，像青山远黛，像白云空流，像他能想到的一切美好字眼，美好得让L觉得自己有些晕晕乎乎的，什么也不想去想。他专注地享受着这一新奇感受，什么古堡，什么秘密，什么最后一间仆人房，他统统给抛在了脑后，反正他本就无甚大的兴趣，他的兴趣只是在待在这个少年旁边而已。然后——

 

咚！

 

L就撞到了墙上。

 

“呀，怎么这么不小心？”Beyond大惊小怪地说，完全没有掩藏幸灾乐祸的意思。

 

“检查一下是否有暗格。”L看着他干巴巴道，然后咚地又把头撞上了另一块砖，却仍是目不转睛地呆呆盯着Beyond瞧，“看来这块也是实心的。”他说，紧接着便要去撞第三块，却被Beyond的手给拦住了。

 

“快停下，你就是撞出红犄角也变不了恶魔。”他揉了揉L的额头，然后又摸了摸他的脸，“好烫，你发烧了吗？”他有些担心地问。

 

“大概。”L顺着他的话说，希望他的手指能在自己脸上多停留一会儿。“我有点晕。”

 

“或许我们不该出来。”Beyond低声说，他听起来有点自责，“走吧，回去睡觉，我明晚不会来找你了。”

 

“你得来。”L赶忙说，“没准儿明早我就好了。”

 

“你确定？”Beyond怀疑地看了他一眼。

 

“百分之八十四，”L笑了起来，“为什么明早不来看看我呢，我要是没好的话你可得照顾我，你应该对这场病负责。”

 

“听起来没什么毛病，但我怎么总觉着自己被坑了。”

 

“就这么说定了小坏蛋，你坑我的次数更多。”

 

“好吧，看来就是坑 儿了。”Beyond半真半假地抱怨， 两人边说边往回走。 “但记着，不管你耍什么花招我都不会上当的。”

 

“你来了才能知道。”L抓紧了他的手，“我等你。”他轻声说。

 

然后直到睡着前，L都在纠结到底是装病比较好还是继续在晚上和Beyond出来夜游比较好。这两者各有利弊，一时倒叫他取舍不下。其实他最想的是装病到下午，然后晚上再一起出去，这样他就有一整天的时间和对方腻歪在一起，但考虑到后续对L名声的影响和Watari会对他更加严格的健康监督，他不得不放弃这一不靠谱计划。然而第二天一早他就发现自己实在是想多了，Beyond那混蛋根本就没来。L在心里骂了他一句，匆匆吃了早饭，还是忍住了跑去找他，转而研究起了之前的巴黎中心博物馆的系列珠宝失窃案。那个案子其实不是他的，负责抓着这个惯犯的是个很厉害的高中生，L见过他的父母（当然不是以L的身份），都是很风趣的人。当然，他无意抢功，只是对作案手法比较感兴趣，而且显然，这个江洋大盗与侦探之间的关系非同寻常，不过这些都不是他该管的了。只是L不禁假设换成Beyond变为罪犯，他会不会手下留情，然后他想了一下可能会被Beyond纳入考虑范围内的各种罪行，觉得自己很可能只会确保对方不被发现。唉，你堕落了L，他自嘲vvv

 

nvvn

vnvvnbbnük，以及他很肯定，若是自己是那个罪犯，Beyond才不会抓他，他只会教唆他和他一起同流合污。太可怕了，L打了个冷颤，他一定不能让这种事发生，谁知道他们俩凑一起以后会发生什么。

 

Beyond也一天没来找他，直到晚上才钻进L的卧室，“我说了不会上当的！”他在L质问他早上的事时狡黠地眨眨眼，L担心Beyond发现自己对他那点不可说的龌龊小心思，也就没再提起。接着一连一个多礼拜，他们都在夜里爬出去闲逛。那个旧堡用了他们四个晚上，因为第一晚几乎什么也没干，不过地下一层也没再耗费他们多少时间。他们在阁楼的一个房间里发现了一本笔记，上面写了些“我是遗落在地球的美丽外星人，希望看到它的有缘人找到并拯救我，必将给予厚报”这样小说和日常幻想日记一类的东西，纸张有些发黄，但本子样式较新，应该是华米兹之家之前的孩子留下的。Beyond让L发挥侦探本色找到这个可怜的外星小姑娘，说不定对方会以身相许，然后他们可以生个跨种族宝宝给他研究研究。L倒真的认真推理了一会儿，只不过他推理的是Beyond这种满不在乎地把自己往外推的态度到底是什么意思，他是在暗示L自己以后要结婚生小孩，警告L他要是敢找对象他就把他的小孩解剖了，还是嘲笑L他想结婚就只能到外星球去找？不过最后，L挫败地发现他也就是随口一说。

 

三楼二楼都是休息或办公的地方，并无任何特别，中央的楼梯修得倒挺是气派。宽敞的大理石台阶旋转而上，螺旋的实木扶手，上面高雅而细致的镂空花纹证明了主人的好品味，不过打扫起来一定相当费劲。

 

一楼是最为有趣的，它分为五个部分，东侧的客厅壁炉里，他们还真发现了一条密道，里面仅能容纳半人高，他们俩还算苗条所以是并着排进去的。虽然最后发现出口已经被堵死（看来Watari在买下这所庄园时做了不少工作），但L还是很喜欢在里面和Beyond紧紧贴在一起的感觉，好像一说话就能吻到他。于是顾不上顶端不时掉落的土灰渣，他不停地向左转头和Beyond东扯西聊，好享受嘴唇堪堪擦过脸颊时的柔软触感。这举动即使是在狭窄逼仄的密道里也算是大胆了，L不敢亲得频繁，更不敢做什么停留。他尽量装作是不小心，生怕被敏感的Beyond瞧出什么异常，但同时他又有点希望Beyond真能察觉出来，实在矛盾得很。以及L发现，自从最近正视了自己的感情，他就总是处在纠结，矛盾和想太多当中，不免又在心里甜蜜地抱怨了一下，然后偷了个算不上吻的吻作为安慰。Beyond有时也会转过头来回复他，他的嘴唇鲜少直接碰到L，但他微热的鼻息和哈气都会如烟如雾地轻轻喷在L的脸颊上，清新的薄荷牙膏味没让L清醒，反倒让他更飘了起来。 等他们爬出来时，L还有了些许遗憾，他 思忖着Beyond应该是不排斥他的亲近，不然以他的性格，在L第一次“不小心”亲到他时就会提醒注意，而非由着他继续聊天了。这实在是个好现象。

 

连着客厅的是餐厅，但里面还没来得及摆上陈设品，只有一张长桌。主楼梯的另一侧末端是一扇上锁的门，L本想找个曲别针什么的开锁，但Beyond粗暴地直接用身体撞开了它，然后得意地向他显摆这是“男人的力量”。见此，L不由又计算起自己以后被家暴的概率，但随即意识到Beyond好像还都不知道他喜欢他，松了口气的同时又有点无奈，可能是发出了什么怪声，惹得男孩儿奇怪地看了他一眼。

 

门后是一条长廊，直接通向毗邻古堡而建的一个小型天主教堂，内部陈设相对齐全，礼拜堂里甚至还有告解室。虽然他们都不信教，但还是在这里欣赏了一会儿彩色玻璃窗画。皎洁的月光透进中堂的窗子倾泻一地，L便关了手电。而当他们十指相扣穿过座席走到圣坛前时，L甚至产生了一种关于结婚的错觉，便悄悄偏了偏头去瞄Beyond，正巧发现Beyond也在悄悄看他，两人迅速默契地转回了头去，差点把脖子都给扭了。他本想说点什么解释一下，但又觉得现在沉默的气氛刚好，教堂的肃穆和庄严为他们见证了一切。就是Beyond看起来有些悲伤惶恐的样子，握着他的手也收紧了些。L不清楚他的小脑袋瓜里又在想些什么，于是只能用力地回握着他，默默给予自己的安慰与力量。

 

那时L还不知道Beyond的噩梦和他噩梦的缘由，只是猜测这与Al的死有关。有我在，L想，我不会像Al一样离开，我会永远陪着你，直到你烦得撵都撵不走我。L很清楚Beyond对Aldence只是朋友，或许有点把年长的Al当哥哥看，就像年幼的Laura像他的妹妹，但他还是不合时宜地吃味。他心疼地抓着他，想把受伤的Beyond拥进怀里吻遍他全身上下的每一个角落，告诉他别难过也别害怕。他一难过，他跟着他也难过了。

 

**Beyond说得对，他就是个傻子，他那时完全也没考虑别的，他自私地只惦着自己隐秘的爱恋，想和他在一起多待上一会儿，却一点儿没深究他爱的那个人到底在为何而反常。反正对Beyond来说，反常才是正常。L想如果那时他多想一下，或开口问一句，如果他不该死地只知道胡乱吃醋，那么就算Beyond什么也不说，是不是也会令他好过一点儿？他是不是就不会这样恨他，恨L的后继栽培，恨华米兹之家？如果他能在每个关键时刻都发现他的异样，是不是事情还能有所挽回？不过没用了，他没法回到过去，没法狠狠敲自己的榆木脑袋让他对Beyond多细心一些，让他别那么自私，让他正确地去爱一个人。他什么也改变不了，Beyond已经走了，不要他了，再也不想见到他了。**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L：1978年10月31日（天蝎）（漫画为1979）  
> B：1980年1月21日（水瓶）（官方没提，此亦为BB忌日）  
> 然后宝瓶座就是水瓶座，英文都是Aquarius，但在我查阅资料时很少看到水瓶座的字眼。  
> 至于以下，对星象和希腊神话很了解的请下拉直接正文，不太了解的请看一下。这章LB会说到一些梗，不懂的话看起来会没感觉，而且在对话时把什么都解释一遍蠢爆了
> 
> *耕犁：我们把一般把北斗七星称作勺柄，但英国叫做耕犁  
> *心宿二：南天星，但北半球夏季依然可见（九月初六点到八点也有可能），位于天蝎座的心脏，暖红色，可视恒星中亮度排名高达十六。它和火星都是红的，在黄道附近，目前共38次靠拢相近，古称荧惑守心，是大凶的象征……  
> *虚宿一：一颗比宝瓶座的α星（危宿一）还亮的β星。英文Sadalsuud，意为幸运中的幸运星  
> *上帝之眼(eye of god)：即螺旋星云，NGC 7293，位于宝瓶座内。此绰号得益于它的外观。下图是我最喜欢的一张，NASA于2016/9/21发出，红外线下所摄。联想BB眼睛真的美爆！真希望当时的L也能看到这张照片啊，但他还是会觉得恋人的眼眸更美吧23333  
> 推荐视频https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXmfjuuxn1Q  
> *俄里翁：出自希腊神话。他是一位年轻的猎人，传说他夸耀自己箭无虚发，傲慢地声称这天下没有动物是他的对手，天后赫拉便派出毒蝎杀死了他。后来俄里翁成了猎户座，这只蝎子便是天蝎座，两位在天上永不相见。  
> *伽倪墨得斯：特洛伊最美丽英俊的王子，太阳神阿波罗被其美貌所惊便禀报了宙斯，宙斯不信，目睹了王子真容后便变成巨鹰把他抓走为众神倒酒。伽倪墨得斯便是之后的宝瓶座，此因其倒酒的形象命名。  
> *宙斯和赫拉：这对儿应该都熟。宙斯好色，所有的美人他都喜欢，赫拉善妒，每天想法儿治小三儿  
> 神话说法有异，大概就是这样的故事，主体都一样，变的都是一些细节。剩下的看不懂也不影响剧情，有很懂的请忽略我的错误

* * *

 

 

**Beyond说得对，他就是个傻子，他那时完全也没考虑别的，他自私地只惦着自己隐秘的爱恋，想和他在一起多待上一会儿，却一点儿没深究他爱的那个人到底在为何而反常。反正对Beyond来说，反常才是正常。L想如果那时他多想一下，或开口问一句，如果他不该死地只知道胡乱吃醋，那么就算Beyond什么也不说，是不是也会令他好过一点儿？他是不是就不会这样恨他，恨L的后继栽培，恨华米兹之家？如果他能在每个关键时刻都发现他的异样，是不是事情还能有所挽回？不过没用了，他没法回到过去，没法狠狠敲自己的榆木脑袋让他对Beyond多细心一些，让他别那么自私，让他正确地去爱一个人。他什么也改变不了，Beyond已经走了，不要他了，再也不想见到他了。**

 

游过古堡后，他们无聊地把L已知的所有逃生密道都走了一遍熟悉路线，其中就包括Beyond今天逃走的那条，最是隐蔽，也最不为人知。有那么一两个晚上他们也会跑回工作室完成L白天里没解决完的案子。L察觉到Beyond变得越来越容易疲惫，不过对方总是执拗地坚持出行，他便也乐得跟着——看看，再一次地，多么愚蠢而自私，L恨过去的自己。

 

最后一个夜晚，他们去了视野开阔的图书馆楼顶吹了大半宿冷风，本来首选是天文塔，那里有专门的天文望远镜，但不管是L还是Beyond都不想打扰到其他天文爱好者（或被其打扰），便退而求其次地带上轻便的双筒望远镜去了这个华米兹之家里的第三高地——第二高的是钟塔楼，但那儿四周环柱还有个尖尖顶。

 

夜空是神奇的，它总能让一个心情浮躁的人平静下来，只要这个人愿意花上那么几分钟抬起头凝望，好好感受一下他所处的自然与世界究竟是什么样。人类在浩瀚宇宙的壮观迤逦中是那样脆弱渺小，哪还有什么理由不去珍惜当下的每一秒钟？他们出行那晚天很晴，距离满月还有一阵子，勾月像是以地球做纱，轻笑着挡住自己的半边脸，看着底下无数有情人欲语还休地挨在一起。这其中便有他们这一对，L在和Beyond一起盖着的羊毛毯里动了动身子。他总是凉的，但Beyond比他更凉，凉得让他想把他包成一个球抱着。

 

秋天的夜里看不到璀璨的银河绸缎，肉眼可辨的亮星与行星团也不似夏夜那样繁多，连最好找出的，耕犁*一样的北斗七星也渐渐徘徊在了地平线低处。不过星空依然美丽无比，2等星亮得更柔和，它们的点缀把夜幕称得尤为神秘静谧。或许更多的天文爱好者们会偏爱在繁星招摇的夏冬夜出行观测，但L和Beyond，尤其是后者，此时不过想寻得一方安宁，而非要拿着纸笔演算天体运行轨迹或绘制星象图，所以这样的夜对他俩来说倒也颇为合适。

 

当然，如果没有后来发生的不愉快，L简直要爱死这晚了，它完美得可以列入他的最佳回忆前五里给颁个奖。两人仰面躺在铺好的柔软地毯上，外套对折作枕，毯子宽度有限，身体便紧紧地挨在一起相互取暖。Beyond的左腿随意地搭在L身上，L蜷起小腿把Beyond不老实的脚压住叠了个罗汉。手臂长时间向上举着很容易发酸，为了防止抖动，他们便相互以对方的身体为支撑，有时累了，Beyond还会翻过身，直接不客气地把两个胳膊肘儿都架在L的小腹上 ，半趴在他胸前。L对此当然没有怨言，但后来他看得痒了，便悄悄把手伸进毯子，去挠Beyond的胳肢窝，好让他狂笑着失力，彻底卧在他身上，然后一个翻身把挣扎着的可怜男孩儿扑倒，转战去挠他的小肚子，看对方扭来扭去地反抗。Beyond从不喜欢别人碰到他，L觉得其中原因就有怕痒这一条。毯子被他们踹到了一边， 衣服也被蹭得滑到了腰侧以上。Beyond也想去挠L的痒，但他被欺负得厉害，还不等他能够到L，自己的堡垒就已被攻得一塌糊涂，两条胳膊防守都嫌不够用，更别提进攻了。不过这种压倒性地绝对胜利让L找回了一些自信，万一以后Beyond真的和他过起了日子，他也不怕他家暴了。

 

闹够之后，他们喘着气重新又躺回一起。Beyond以为L是被他硌疼了肚子才伺机报复，但L没告诉他自己只是单纯地想和他亲密亲密而已。他们头碰着头安静了一阵子，Beyond举起手朝头顶W型的仙后座方向比了一下，然后又单手拿起望远镜认真地观察了起来，好像他对天文的兴趣总是浓过对L，见状，L便放肆而大胆地盯着他。镜架挡住了他正面的大半张脸，上面的细带滑落在Beyond光滑的脸蛋上，像一汪清水中的小纸船。明明都是青春期，他却一颗雀斑也没长，若说是他四分之一的东方血统帮的忙，可他又同样免受青春痘的烦恼。L也没有雀斑，但长过两颗青春痘，虽然他本身不是个对相貌极其在意之人，却也还是做不到顶着小红疙瘩去找Beyond被他笑话。那几天，他不得不听Watari的话，放下手里还没来得及吞进肚里的奶酥，司康饼，芒果布丁，乳脂松糕，巧克力慕斯等等，乖乖多吃点“健康营养”的瓜果蔬菜。唉，L觉得自己在那几天的推理能力下降了都不止四十个百分点，不过他还是忍了下来。好了以后他就把Beyond抓来当壮丁帮他破案（L觉得对方必须对此负责），然后一起吃草莓酱涂面包片。

 

“你绝对猜不到我看到了什么。”Beyond拖着调子忽然出声，L赶忙转回头装作若无其事的样子。

 

“那说说看？”他问道，脸上带着刚刚差点被发现的红晕向右转头，重新正大光明地看起他来。

 

“*心宿二。”Beyond把右手的望远镜放在他们毯子中间的夹缝，转过头来和L对视。

 

“天蝎座的α星，”L笑了一下，“你要是提前上三四个小时或跑到赤道或南半球去说我倒还信。”

 

“真的看到了，是红的。”Beyond强调，并侧身撑起了手臂，脑袋用虚握的手指支着，从上面看他。

 

“当然，我们都知道心宿二是颗红超巨星。”L有些不解，这可不像是Beyond的水平。“怎么，没有荧惑守心这种奇观就和火星分不出了？”

 

“所以你不信我？”Beyond挑了挑眉。

 

“得了Yond，别说现在九月，就是七月，心宿二真的出现在曼彻斯特上空也只会在远处的地平线附近，以你刚才的角度是看不到的。”L稍稍仰了仰头与之对视，“不过宇宙的奥秘何其之多，是你的话，我会相信百分之十二。”他说道，“指给我看。”

 

“这不就在这儿。”Beyond调笑地看着他，“真红，它冷了么，还是羞的 。”

 

这下，L彻底明白Beyond的意思了，不过他不明白他为什么要与他——调情？唉，幸福来得如此突然，L都有点不知所措。他知道虽然Beyond在外人面前很是冷漠和古怪，私下里，起码在他面前却是有些轻佻的（想想吧，他甚至在九岁就说过L为他争风吃醋）。但Beyond从没这么正经地和他不正经过，就像他真的把他当成一个可以深入发展的对象，就像他真的觉得他们有在一起的可能性，就像——就像他在追求他。

 

Beyond的变声期来得略迟，此刻还是属于少年的清亮，轻柔的嗓音如同流淌的潺潺小溪，眼睛则是溪水中晶莹的点点碎光，他眨着眼的狡黠样子看起来就像是只在夜间出行的森林精灵。L不明白怎么会有那么多人讨厌Beyond的红眼睛，它们明明那么美，是他见过最美的基因变异。如果仅仅因为罕见或“红眼睛是邪恶的象征”这样毫无根据的说法而畏惧拒绝，那L只能说他们实在是一群不懂得欣赏的庸人。他沉醉地看着Beyond比心宿二还红的眸子，就像徜徉在一片红色的海洋里。这是我喜欢的人，L用温柔的眼神描摹着那双几乎令他一见钟情的眼睛，他在看我，只看我，只看我，L在对视中不由自主地傻笑，美得都飘飘然了。

 

“瞧啊，他更红了。”Beyond干脆直接换了主语，看着他越来越红的脸，眨眼做了一个wink。

 

“不猜猜我刚刚看见了什么？”L问，他庆幸自己的变声期已经结束，不然哑着嗓子像只被赶上架待宰的大鹅一样，他一定没脸开口。

 

“哈，*虚宿 一？”Beyond想也不想地说，“要么就是危宿一 ， 虽然只差了一点，但它还是愧为 α 。还有什么？”Beyond歪了下头，装作认真思考的样子。“天啊，千万别说你用这玩意儿看见了上帝之眼，我会鄙视你的！”说完，他便乐不可支地又仰面躺回地上，胸腔颤抖着笑个没完。

 

L像Beyond刚才那样也半支起身子，无语地看着Beyond和抽了风似的眼泪都要笑出来了，不禁有点气恼。他等了一下，发现对方根本没有止住讽刺他重复用梗剽窃创意的意思，然而这个小坏蛋都还没听完他要说什么好么？！

 

“不，我看不到NGC 7293，但如果你是在提醒这一点并想听到我的赞美的话，那么是的。”他打断Beyond，在对他无穷无尽的赞美之词中挑了一句认真地说，“我觉得你的眼睛比上帝之眼还要好看，是我见过最美丽的眼睛。若是宝瓶座在看到你的眼睛后还想继续于银河中以此为傲，那么螺旋星云就得惭愧地降临人间来邀请你代替它的位置了。”

 

L十分专注地看着地上躺着的男孩儿，要是他会错了意，他希望Beyond能尽早终止这场荒唐，别胡乱给他希望。L从没喜欢过谁，更没这么喜欢过谁，喜欢得比他自己还要多，为了他什么都愿意去做。所以这和之前骗他吃黑暗料理，趁他睡觉在脸上画画，害他白等一个早上之类的捉弄不一样，这一次，他真的会伤心的。

 

“哇哦～”Beyond吹了声口哨，但脸红的人已经变成了他，所以这声口哨并没有起到原本的效果，让他看起来和假装的一样不在意。“说大话的是俄里翁*，而如今为此蜇了他的蝎子却重蹈了敌人的覆辙。”

 

“怎么着伽倪墨得斯*，你要在为宙斯斟酒时替我求情么？”L饶有兴致地问。

 

“才不，”Beyond懒洋洋地回答，“没准儿你是赫拉派来引诱我的，宙斯可对我觊觎已久。”

 

“原来如此，那么我心爱的人间王子啊，天后的任务早已结束我却仍滞留于此，这难道还不能说明什么吗？现在我只想请问您，殿下，我主人的计划在您身上可曾奏了效？”

 

“......”

 

Beyond罕见地被L问得答不出话来，他先是连着眨了两下眼，随即眼神向下盯起身底的毛毯，假装对上面的花纹很感兴趣。男孩儿微蹙着眉，看起来有点懊恼的样子，兴许是在后悔自己不该开这个头，神色中还隐隐有着些愧疚，但他那时没能猜出原因。L永远这么直接，他想什么就说什么，他不像Beyond一样跟个寄居蟹似的总藏着，把叫人看不穿的外壳走哪背哪。也或许真的是他太心急了，L责怪自己不该把Beyond逼得这么紧，他们应该像在跳探戈，你进我退，我退你进，小心地暧昧着试探，但就是万不能把那话说出口。身为罪魁祸首，L知道自己应该赶紧说些别的救场，但他禁不住又稍微顿了一下，想知道如果他真的一直等，Beyond到底会怎么答复他。第一次和人表白就遭遇如此下场，L实在是挫败得很，但Beyond也没有果断地拒绝他不是么？他在犹豫，不就是证明他还是有希望的，L乐观地分析，Beyond刚刚完全可以说点什么俏皮话糊弄过去，把这当作一场无伤大雅的玩笑，但他没有那么做不是么？

 

“对了，你刚刚要说看见了什么来着？”Beyond心不在焉地打岔，生怕L会一直穷追不舍地要他给个答复似的。

 

“你第一次就猜对了，是虚宿一。”L告诉他。

 

“果然。”Beyond说着，马上又露出一丝得意的神色，以一种“切，看不起你”的眼神睨着L。

 

L的表白刚遭受一场美苏冷战般尴尬的冷遇，心情还未调节过来，现在便又被他这种眼神看着，自然更是一股闷火，憋屈地想要挽回面子，“ 它可不太好找，而你还没看到，不是么？ ” 他用疑问句笃定地说，似乎相当肯定Beyond不是那种会主动一遍又一遍找自己星座去看的人。

 

不过不好找这话倒也不假，虚宿一本就是3等星，既不似天狼星那般耀眼，也不像昴宿那样在一个著名又显眼易辨的星团里，并不是人们热衷的对象。而说来惭愧，L举起望远镜做的第一件事就是找它。先是秋季四边形，然后沿着飞马座的鼻子往下量两个拳头左右，望远镜对焦成功的一瞬间，L的心里甜得和刚塞进一打小糖豆似的。

 

“等等，给我五分钟。”Beyond果然被他激到，说着便又要拿起望远镜，他可不想被L看扁了。

 

但L按下了他的手腕，“别费力，你找不到的。”他看着他，语气又温柔下来。

 

Beyond挑挑眉，于是L轻声道，“冠压一切的幸运星只有一个，那么能找到他的自然只能是另一个。”

 

顿时，才刚褪去的红晕又如爬墙虎似的迅速蔓延到Beyond的整张脸颊，大有熊熊燃烧的架势，男孩儿嘟囔了一句什么，L没听清，但也没有追问。这还是L头一次看见Beyond如此害羞，他原还以为Beyond压根儿不知道羞为何物呢。只见他在胸前抠着手指，一会儿摸一下鼻子，一会儿顺顺头发，头扭到一边，不是看着星空就是看着另一侧不知道什么那么吸引人的地方，总之就是不去看L。他的身子也一下变得敏感起来，L稍稍动一下都能引来他的一阵肌肉紧绷，原本靠在他身上的腿也忽然抬了起来，接着又像觉得自己太过有意似的重新靠上。Beyond幼鹿般紧张又不知所措的样子看得L暗暗发笑，禁不住也是生出欢喜，心里柔软极了。

 

L觉得如果真有上帝的话，那上帝在造Beyond时一定不小心把“对L的吸引力”这项原材料加多了，不然他怎么会这么喜欢他，怎么看都看不够，只有时刻和他待在一起才觉得舒心快乐？要么小坏蛋就其实还是个小巫师，他研制了特效迷情剂偷偷夹在递过来的咖啡点心里，或者给他下了迷魂咒专一咒一见钟情咒什么的魔法，才让他对他着了魔地死心塌地，连第二个人都不想看一眼。

 

安宁的静谧流淌在他们之间，L看着远处微弱闪烁着的一个个光点，那或许是这颗星星几亿年前发出的光，此时此刻，没准儿它都已经不在了，可它曾经的样子却在今夜被他看在眼里，也被Beyond看在眼里。这就像他们一起完成了一件很美妙又了不起的事。时间过了不知多久，他们没有戴表，一直都只是随心而行，累了便回去。L怕Beyond在外面躺久了感冒，即便不舍离开，也还是碰了碰他，想提醒他起来回去睡觉。

 

可没有动静，L贴近了去看，发现Beyond已经不知何时睡着了。他这么累，实在不该任性要出来。L仔细端详着他熟睡的脸庞，轻轻把落在鼻尖上的一根长长的碎发别到后面，这动作拉近了他们本就不远的距离，使得两面脸颊之间大概只有几毫米。L呼出的气刚碰到Beyond脸上便又弹回到自己鼻翼下，还带着微热的余温，然后也不等大脑下达指令，他的身体就直接忠实地执行了自己的愿望，把嘴唇贴在了Beyond被秋夜的凉风吹出红血丝的脸上。L不想叫醒Beyond，他的黑眼圈比他还严重，显然这些日子并没有睡好，但他也不能任由Beyond继续躺在这儿。估量了一下自己的臂力和Beyond的体重，L放弃了公主抱的形式，而是把他背了起来，期间对方倒很是配合，感受到热源便主动贴到了L后背上。他本想把薄毯也披在他身上，但在实际操作中不得不也放弃了这一计划。

 

事实上，这里离Beyond的宿舍才更近一些，但L还是固执地把他背回了自己的房间。他喜欢和Beyond贴在一起的感觉，宁愿多走一小段路，更何况男孩儿的双臂还紧紧箍着他，脑袋怕冷似的直往他的脖颈里蹭。这种姿势一直维持到L把他轻轻放在床上，Beyond简直把他当抱枕一样不撒手，这种潜意识里的信任让L感觉很好。他本想为他换上睡衣，但又觉得现在去看对方的裸体不是个好主意，于是只替他脱了外衣鞋袜，不过去解Beyond的牛仔裤时，L还是没忍住看了眼他的下身，可惜Beyond穿了条很普通的黑色四角的ck内裤，把自己捂得严严实实的，L什么油水也没偷到。

 

弄好这一切，L疲惫地冲个澡，躺在了床的另一侧。他看着离他不到一臂远的Beyond，微弱的月光透过窗帘的薄纱间隙柔和地洒在被子上，L一个翻身滚到Beyond旁边，把一个纯洁的，不带有一丝情欲的吻印在了对方额头，这才又回到原来的位置，昏昏沉沉地睡了去。

 

多么美好，这个晚上要是能到这里就这样结束该有多好，可它偏偏不。

 

L才睡下没两个小时就被Beyond闹醒了，他不停地踢被子，L本就只占了床的一个小边儿，现在被冻得直哆嗦。他迷迷糊糊地去抱Beyond，不让他再乱动，却根本按不住他。于是L清醒了一点，这才听见他在小声呢嗫着什么梦话。

 

“嘿，嘿，Beyond，醒醒，你做噩梦了么？”L推着他，试图把这个被梦魇折磨的男孩儿从恐惧中救出来，但没用。

 

L把耳朵凑过去听他到底在说些什么，心却在一瞬间变得冰凉。

 

Al，他在叫A的名字。

 

为什么，为什么会这样？Al已经走了好几个月了，不是么？为什么Beyond就是放不下他？L从没这么难受过，仅是一句话的受重便把他压得喘不过气。Beyond怎么可以这样，他以为他是喜欢和他待在一起才来寻他夜游，他以为他对自己也有份朦胧的情感，或许还不清晰明朗，但L愿意等他，一直等他。今夜，尤其是今夜，当他在那样暧昧的气氛里对他说了那样暧昧不清的话之后，他怎么可以在梦里还想着别人？那L对他又算什么呢？

 

“快醒醒，醒醒！”L又用力地摇了摇Beyond，不想再从他嘴里听到一遍Al的名字。他感到伤心，愤怒，又无处发泄，就像他捧出一片真心却被Beyond抛到空中当球玩一样。L甚至开始怀疑他之前的推断，或许Beyond对Al从来都不只是朋友那么简单，毕竟这种事情除了本人又有谁能说得准呢？

 

Beyond终于被动作粗暴的L给摇醒了，他深皱着眉，眼睛猛地睁得老大，张着嘴，似乎就要尖叫出来，但他马上就控制住了自己。“L？你怎么在这儿？”他喘着粗气，惊讶地问蹲坐在一旁的L。

 

“这是我的房间，你做噩梦了。”L语气生硬地说。

 

“没关系，老毛病了......”Beyond揉着太阳穴，大概是察觉到他的语气不善，便又问道，“我说什么梦话了么？”

 

“你有什么害怕我听到么？”

 

他被他这种尖锐的态度刺得一下弹坐起来，以一种防守的戒备姿势看着他。L见他如此举动，心里更是又凉了大半截。“害怕？对不起，你这是什么意思？”Beyond质问道。

 

“你在叫Al的名字，你忘不了他，又不想让我知道，不是么？”L保持了他生冷的态度，他从没这么和Beyond说过话，连他自己都不习惯，但他同时又太难过了，心被硬生生剜去一半，又被妒火给添得满满的。他甚至无暇去安慰他的噩梦，迫切地只想要一个答案。

 

“你今天没回应我，因为你喜欢的其实是Al，是不是？”L冷冰冰地看着他，他甚至不确定自己是否会喜欢他的回复，但他还是问了出来，“比起和我，你更希望的是和A在一起，和A一起去夜游，一起办案，一起看星星，你希望今晚躺在你身边的是Aldence而不是我，我说的对么？甚至......甚至，你希望那天死的人也是我，是不是？”

 

Beyond被他一连串的责问气得浑身发抖，“Al是我的朋友，他也是你的！”他压低了声音愤怒地说。“对不起……”L迅速道，其实话刚问出口，一看到Beyond的反应他就后悔了。“对不起。”他徒劳地说，伸手上前，把Beyond揽在怀里，但男孩儿一下便挣脱了他。

 

“你以为是谁害死了他，你还记不记得Al是为了什么而死？我喜欢Al，看在上帝的份上，我居然以为你会明白！而现在，你就因为我做了个噩梦，喊了他的名字，就这样，就会让你吃醋，嗯？你还有没有良心！”

 

“对不起，对不起，Beyond。”L反复地和他道歉，他怨自己，他该知道这件事对Beyond的打击有多大，他该知道他有多自责，他该理解他，他只是太难过了，他只是，他只是被嫉妒冲昏了头。Beyond看起来气坏了，他也从没这么和他生气过，L不知道自己该怎么做才能弥补，他收不回他的口不择言，只能不停地道歉，求他原谅。他有些慌乱地拉着额头还布满冷汗的男孩儿，他真怕只因为自己逞了一时的口舌之快，Beyond便就此离得他远远的。“对不起，我真的不是那个意思。Al的事是个意外，如果可以我希望那从没发生过，我希望那不是真的。对不起，真的对不起，我不该提那个，忘了它吧，好么？”L紧紧攥着拳头，指甲按进手心的肉里，他真是后悔，他明明那么怕他难过，却偏又提起这种事，他当时到底是怎么想的？

 

“不，你没什么好道歉的。”Beyond冷冷地说，“我想我该走了。”

 

说着，他便要去找衣服，但L马上拉住了他，他一点不觉得现在让Beyond回去胡思乱想是个好主意。“你也叫了我的名字，”L轻声说，“你说别死，Beyond，你到底梦见了什么，你害怕我会死吗？”

 

“你觉得你会永生吗？”

 

“那不一样。”

 

Beyond没再搭理他，直接翻身下了地，二话不说就要走。L知道Beyond是什么样的人，就是没找到衣服，他不想看到他，光着身子走那也绝不会留下。L自认没立场再挽留，于是他冷静下来说，“不，你睡这里就好，我去隔壁。”说完便率先出了屋子。

 

但L说谎了，他并没有去隔壁，他实在是怕Beyond趁自己不注意溜走，于是紧张兮兮地就坐在门口守着，直到一大清早，还不等天亮，Beyond推门撞醒他。他猜得果然没错，Beyond就是打算偷偷离开。

 

“我以为这应该叫隔门。”Beyond看着他的惺忪睡眼无奈地说。

 

“你要去哪？”L站起身问。

 

“哪也不去，进来睡吧，我也要再睡一会儿。”Beyond轻声道。

 

他们在夜里折腾了太久，疲惫不堪，到床上倒真的又都睡下了。再次醒来后，Beyond的态度便恢复了正常，就像他根本不记得夜里的事了一样，轻松地和L打着招呼，甚至还开他玩笑。L想和他好好谈谈，他这种挑不出毛病的态度让L觉得很不对劲，但Beyond总是轻描淡写地说昨夜里是他的态度不好，L对噩梦的事旁敲侧击，Beyond倒是少有的坦诚，直接承认了下来，还说就是噩梦让他的思绪乱了套，甚至还说希望L原谅他。Beyond可不是个会道歉的人，他一声对不起让L汗毛都竖起来了，生怕这是暴风雨前的平静，但Beyond却真的什么也没做。L便又小心翼翼地问他要不要搬过来一起住，他竟然也一口同意了，还主动说明原因——原先的宿舍楼总让他想起Al自杀的情景。

 

除了后来，L发现Beyond再次退回到了朋友的位置上以外，对方什么异常也没有。只是好似他们的夜游不曾存在过，L的表白也未曾有过，那一切都像一场虚幻的黄粱美梦，L甚至怀疑它们是不是真的发生过。

 

现在想来，Beyond大概一直都没有原谅过他，他只是压下不说。后来他没提过Al，L自然也不会再去揭伤疤。那天夜里，Beyond大概觉得自己表露得太多了，或许是噩梦让他慌了阵脚，或许是深夜让他也失去了理智，也或许是他们之前过于良好的气氛才让他口吐真言，总之，Beyond吸取了教训，再没和L说过些什么。他只有那晚表现的才是真实，L却以为他退回到朋友的位置便是对他的惩罚了，任他怎么也想不到，Beyond可以把自己埋得这么深，可以一个人压下所有，独自扛着一切。

 

他那时才十四岁，他现在快二十一了。六年，六年多了，他直到现在才说出他的痛苦，才肯再次让L走进一点他内心那个掩藏极深的，黑暗，孤独，寸草不生的荒凉世界。L恍惚想起他每个促狭闪烁的微笑，他笑得那么好看，而他却现在才知道，那些笑容后到底还藏着什么。

 

“他到底是走了，是么？”穿着一身睡衣的Laura出现在门口，看着呆呆坐在床边的L问。

 

L没用他最喜欢的曲膝式坐姿，他的双腿伸得笔直，双手交叠放在膝上，脑袋低垂，像个正常人一样坐着。他现在不想推理，不想让大脑和理智控制他，而是想要体会这种Beyond离他而去所带来的崩塌与痛楚，他只想感受。Beyond那么痛苦，那么他就该和他一样痛苦。

 

“谢谢你的消息，Laura，但是是的，我没能拦下他。”L疲惫地说，他的雨衣挂在门后的衣架上，但身上还是滴着水，把雪白的床单洇开一小片深色。

 

“是他暗示我告诉你的。”女孩儿看着他，仿佛笃定她的话能给这个失了魂的人一点安慰，“Bland说，如果他走后你回到这儿，就把这个交给你。”

 

接着，Larua递给L一个漆黑的信封。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以及，两人性格与网上的星座占卜运势分析完全无关。不过有一个很有意思的点，虽然星体并非以绝对星等命名，但大部分的alpha星都是最亮的，宝瓶座却是各中例外之一（危宿一2.95，虚宿一2.87，所以BB说它愧为alpha）。那么如果把L看做alpha星，B就显然是身为第二位的beta星。所以在bb所属的宝瓶座中，beta星比alpha星亮是不是可以理解为在他的世界里，其实他是比L强上那么一点呢？当然，这也可能只是个巧合，毕竟bb生日即忌日这点就是head conon。不过不管怎样，毕竟B才是西尾维新的，L不是他的，一个亲生一个抱养在感情上或许多少有一点偏差吧，我相信西尾老师很喜欢L，但他可能要更疼B一点。


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

和欧洲的大多数国家一样，英格兰高速上的停靠站众多，服务休息区也是按照规定每隔上四五十英里就有一个，确保司机三小时内能有个歇脚而避免疲劳驾驶。但即便如此，交通事故死亡率的数字仍是逐年递增，仿佛这些白痴司机们不给驾证扣点分多交点保险费就不会把自己的小命当回事儿似的。不过当然，他们就是当回事儿也没用，到了“那一天”，那就是必死无疑，所以该来的是总也躲不掉的。事实上，就像L对Beyond对人命的淡漠而无奈一样，很多时候Beyond也觉得L所做的都是无用功。不管他抓获多少犯人，救了多少人质或潜在被害人统统都是没有用的，他们该死的时候总会死，不该死的时候扔进油锅里去炸也死不了。Beyond总是禁不住小心眼儿地为L那仿佛与生俱来的正义感而生气，L总是为了案子而放弃很多事，比如他们早就约好的旅行总是一拖再拖，要么就是直接带到路上解决。人家的蜜月之旅是换个地方上床做爱，他们倒好，他们是换个地方开工干活儿。L甚至对自己的身体也不甚在意，Beyond越来越觉得他以后一准儿就是被这个该死的世界给累死的。不过他还是任劳任怨地帮他，谁叫他爱上的家伙就是上辈子的天使转世呢。  
  


华米兹之家位于两个休息站中间的公路地段，Beyond逃出密道后便跨上了一台有些发旧的二手摩托，意大利产的比亚乔，市面上非常常见，现在他最不需要的就是引人注目。右手转动油门，摩托发出突突的闷声，他熟练地操纵着机车绕过这一片隔绝了养育他十二年的庄园，最近已经掉成半秃的林子，直接开到高速上。雨已经小了不少，但深夜的道路上还是空空荡荡，下班高峰时大灯能连成长龙的地方，此时车辆倒成了稀罕物，只他这一辆风驰电掣。Beyond确信监控拍不到他的脸，但还是尽可能地行驶在隔离带附近，让自己处于更黑的地方。他稍稍改装了这辆低价搞到手的机车，换了减噪的引擎，又加了雷达探测器，这里没有美利坚有那么多躲在小树窑后面的警车窜出来，但白天依然有人巡视。  
  


他向西开了三十几英里，接着身子往右一倾，带着机车减速转下道，驶进服务区。停靠好后，他直接解开自己宽大的雨衣罩到车子上，拎起包裹，冒着雨，绕过TEXACO高高的红色标牌，借着加油站的光和昏暗的路灯，踩着水花小跑进了服务室内。他里面穿了件很厚的黑色长袖衬衫，套了两条裤子，但它们全部被雨浇得透湿，不舒服地粘在身上。室内温暖的空调一吹，冷热交替下Beyond连打了好几个喷嚏。  
  


这并不是一个大型服务站，又是年底，又是雨夜，Beyond毫无疑问地成了唯一的客人。他走进卫生间，一入目便是地上还无人清理的残留泥水印儿和溅到洗手台镜子上的肥皂沫污渍，Beyond皱了皱眉，但还是大跨步地越了过去。他查看了下里侧那个残疾人专用的宽大隔间，接着为便池里飘着的半截厕纸和盖子上显而易见的黄色尿渍顿了一秒，便毫不犹豫地转身去了外面的母婴室并开始换衣服。用毛巾擦拭后背时Beyond狠狠地搓了几下，他恨华米兹之家让他变得如此娇惯，而凉飕飕的后背又让他开始想念每次洗过澡后L从后面贴上来的温暖身体，他更恨这一点，就像离了L他活不了似的。  
  


重新变得清爽后，Beyond去里面的subway随便点了份三明治，他倒没做什么挑剔，反正味道和价格都差不多，然后又要了一大堆酱汁包。  
  


“真是鬼天气是不是，曼彻斯特好久都没下过这么大的雨了！”戴着圣诞帽的女服务员和他闲聊，她的身子能有两个Beyond那么宽，眼睛圆溜溜的，还有点浮肿。“着急回家么先生？”  
  


“这是场好雨，”Beyond习惯性地瞥了一眼她的名字和亡辰，毫不意外地发现这位Clarke女士没一点希望成为百岁老人。“它让我在今晚把这里当成了家。所以您不介意我在此歇个脚吧？”  
  


“当然不。”她好笑地摆了摆手，脸上的肉随之一颤，Beyond暗自怀疑她是刚从炸鸡店辞职来这儿减肥的，“您还真是客气，快餐店不就是免费公厕和流浪汉之家么。圣诞快乐，先生。”  
  


他点了点头，也回了句圣诞快乐，然后耐着性子看Clarke打了个哈欠，动作也跟着阴雨变得缓慢似的拉开银箱找零，出餐后便端着盘子寻了个离空调排风口最近的角落坐下狼吞虎咽。因着这个计划他没怎么吃晚饭（事实上他最近一直吃不下东西），L还问了他两遍怎么吃这么少，这让他更加没胃口，甚至连中午吃的那一点都要从胃里吐出来一般。所以他现在饿坏了，根本顾不上塞进嘴里的食物是什么味儿。Beyond很久没体验过这种填饱肚子就好的滋味了，布鲁克林的记忆在这些年虚假的富足生活下显得那么遥远，就像他原本就该是个好吃好喝，接受高等教育的富家少爷，而非那个只知道为一点干净的食物和御寒之所而抗争拼命的街头乞儿。Beyond为自己气恼，他刚口口声声地说着他强烈的恨意和L闹翻，现在却又如此之快地就产生这不该有的，可恨的离家愁绪，仿佛递他支笔就能立即化身雪莱济慈写出他充满浪漫主义情怀的伟大著作似的。那里不是家，Beyond把吃剩的包装纸和酱汁盒等恶狠狠地倒进垃圾桶，叠上餐盘时塑料间撞击发出的声响把又打起瞌睡的服务生吓了一跳，那里只是L的家，不是他的，他的家早在母亲死后就没有了。  
  


收拾妥当后，他疲乏地歪头在座椅上小憩。Beyond 闭上眼睛，尽可能地忽略脑袋靠着的冷冰冰硬梆梆的墙壁和在雨靴里被袜子捂得像泡在水袋子里的双脚。鞋子太占地方，他想轻装上阵，所以只带了两双走，一双皮鞋给了L，一双运动鞋他要留到明早找到旅店安顿好再换，所以现在只能忍着不适。而且他可一点儿没资格抱怨，他还刚说完L过不惯呢。Beyond觉得头疼，Laura一定言重了他的意思，才会让他家那个傻瓜就那么不管不顾地跑过来。被人记挂的感觉很好，但要承受的也同样更多。L受伤又脆弱的样子不合时宜地在他眼前循环播放，让他的心里直发堵。他不停地想起他累得打颤的双腿，他一定跑了很久，手掌支在大腿上顶着，头发和刚洗过一样一绺绺贴在头皮上，眼帘抖动着，鼻翼一张一合，呼吸冒出的哈气吹出一缕缕薄雾，像旧时烧水用的壶嘴。  
L不应该这样，L应该总是骄傲而自信的，他就是那样的人。但L会和他示弱，L会和他说对不起，L会和他表露自己的软弱。L那么任性，却总迁就他的任性。总是。  
  


L对他太好了，好到对敏感的Beyond来说，这份好甚至都成了一种负担和伤害般让他承受不起——他就是想找个借口以此宣泄他所有说不出口的苦闷都找不到。他甚至怀疑自己就说想捅死他，L都会不问原因地亲自去给他磨一把最锋利的刀，然后袒胸露背地躺好在他面前要他随便捅。他那么信任他，可他却那么恨他。Beyond厌恶地发觉自己连L对他的好和信任都恨，这让他清晰明了地知道L的伤害都是无意之言和无心之过，然而他倒希望他是故意，好让他能有个更充分的，说得出口的理由去怨怼。  
  


Beyond嘲笑自己真是轻廉下贱，他曾如此痛恨这个冰冷的世界上没有人再爱他，而现在这个人出现了，他却又同样恨他。他真的恨L，他没法不恨他，就像他同样没法不去爱他。他爱他，那么爱他，而爱上LLawliet让他更加没法接受自己成为L，那感觉就像要完全抹杀掉他这个人，只留下L一个。只有L的话，B算什么，Beyond Birthday算什么，Beyond Birthday对LLawliet来说又算得上什么呢？他们难道不该互相属于彼此而非成为彼此么？  
  


看懂他，Beyond有时真的很希望L能彻底看懂他，看到他对这个地方的恨，看到他对codeL的恨，看到他所有未曾表达的悲伤和无奈。他眨一眨眼睛L都知道他要说什么，为什么他却就是看不到他最需要被他看见的那方荒原呢？要么，他要是看不懂他，那就让他能和他大吵上一番，他多想声嘶力竭地叫嚷，毫无顾忌地发脾气，彼此好好地把对方揍上一顿。但他又做不到，他习惯隐藏，习惯面具，习惯把秘密埋在心底，他不是L，他永远不可能像L一样坦诚直率。再说他就是能，L也不给他机会这么做。他们俩根本就吵不起架来。  
  


接着Beyond忽然又想起来之前倒的确是有那么一次，L异常明确地表现出不满，真正和他生了气，而这也是好多年前了。他们刚度过一个浪漫，美好，又心有灵犀的星夜，L还刚和他表了白，他该死的噩梦和呓语就毁了这原本完美的一切。  
  


他不停地梦到死亡，先是Al，他责怪Beyond的出现威胁了他继承者的身份，然后又感谢他的出现解放了他，说完他就从楼顶纵身一跃，像一只被猎人打中翅根的鸽子，栽歪着一侧身子，直挺挺地坠落。地上全是血，脑组织溅了一地，红的白的混在一起，就和Beyond那天亲眼看到的一样——头上再没有名字和数字，只是一具摔得面目全非的尸体。脑袋像从头中央劈开一样，牙齿连着牙根都摔成了左右两截，一半留在脖子上，另一半和撕裂的脸皮一起侧歪到一边。然后是他的父母，他印象中的父亲的车祸，他从警察口里听到的母亲的遇害。最后就是L，他的L。Beyond的想象力在梦见L的死法时被发挥得淋漓尽致。L被一枪爆头，L遭人追杀，L去救火时被一根长梁刺穿，L游泳时抽筋溺水，L在沼泽地被瘴气吞噬，L受病魔缠身，化疗使他掉光了头发，L被不知名的可怖怪物把身体撕个稀烂，L从头开始融化成一滩血泥。还有的时候，L正和他说着话，就那么突然地倒下死了，Beyond怎么叫都叫不醒他。总之他们交替着出现，不是这个就是那个，每天每天，夜夜如是。他求他们别死，但没有用。  
  


那个夜里也一样，Beyond叫出了Al的名字，L差点为此和他冷战，但也几乎是立刻，L就又冷静理智下来，不断为他的冷漠态度和冲动下所说的混账话道歉，求Beyond原谅他。他只穿了件睡衣，就那么在门前坐了一夜。Beyond不能原谅他，却也没法再责怪他，于是只能把心事藏起来，假装这一切都没发生，不想再提。这还是他正式成为L继承人之前的事，而似乎也就是从那开的头儿，他变得更加擅于隐藏，不再和L多说一句。他开始压着一切，直到现在一切压着他。  
  


而也多亏了这次经历，Beyond特意去修了催眠和特工培训，防止自己再说出一句操他妈的梦话。他还记得看到他这位和L一样几乎不去上课的自学生连续出现在课堂时，Miller老教授眼镜片下若有所思的目光。他不喜欢他的探究，但这世上总有些东西不是只靠读书就能掌握的。Beyond喜欢这个老头儿，他精神矍铄，而且相当敏锐，在注意到他的听讲有所侧重后，便着重讲了几节梦的解析。站在讲台后的老教授会在课堂上轻轻瞥向他，但与此同时他也会扫视一圈，并没让别人注意到一点。*患者可能在梦中会坦白地表达一些现实生活中可能会招致强烈焦虑或恐惧的愿望。Beyond知道他来对了。只是在上了他一个月的课程，老人向他询问是否需要帮助和一些课外辅导后，他还是不得不放弃了继续学习。Beyond不想被当作病人，他十分清楚自己没病，而且不打算和任何人说起他眼睛的不同寻常，更不想让Watari那里知道些什么，Watari知道就意味着L也将会知道，这是Beyond最不想看到的。  
  


当然，搬到L隔壁也对他的噩梦有显著改善。尽管L在那个夜里不管不顾地伤害了他，但在入睡前能看到他平安无事还是让Beyond感到心安。是啊，他开始学着克制自己做噩梦说胡话，而非用逃避来解决一切，但L那个傻瓜还是找各种借口跑到他的卧室去守着他，单纯地守着。不管是出于友谊，爱情，或是什么别的，他们该死的就是这么在乎彼此。就像他们从上辈子开始就已经纠缠不清，互相给予，又互相亏欠，所以注定要这辈子继续，好把之前的欠债，罪孽，和爱再一一赎还给彼此，互相拯救，再互相拖累。  
  


再后来，他们之间那种无缝，透明，又打不破的膈膜持续了一年多。Beyond原以为自己再也不想和L有进一步发展了，但他显然错误地估计了L对他的重要性和吸引力。搬离了原先的宿舍楼之后，他和Laura反倒走得却比以前还近了些。她是个体贴又善解人意的好姑娘，而且随着这些年的成长愈发坚强干练起来，再不是最初那个为了一朵花而哭鼻子的小姑娘了。现在Beyond若是再敢弄坏她的东西，她会直接和他打一架。说起来，当初在她选择直接找“红眼怪”对峙而非跑到Roger那里告状时，Beyond就觉得她算是个有趣的女孩儿。而且她很长寿，Beyond欣慰地发现这一点，他不想身边的人都接二连三地离开他。Laura后来依旧对农业很感兴趣，她同样不喜欢接L的班当侦探，这可并不多见，Beyond觉得她可能是和自己待久了才受的影响，所以他极力支持她做自己想做的，告诉她让code L去吃屎。至于L，他当时对Beyond无形中的疏远没说什么，只是在背后失落又小心翼翼地看着他，Beyond表面当做没注意，但事实上，L的沉默就像根刺一样扎进Beyond心里折磨着他。  
  


无声的别扭在Laura早早就交了个小女朋友后出现了缓和的契机。Beyond眼睁睁地看着他可爱的小Laura就那么被一个才十二就发育得很好的俄国小妞儿拐跑不怎么搭理他了。她和Laura同岁，但来华米兹之家没几年，同时说英语和俄语。她头顶的名字是俄文，一大长串，分了好几行，这让她在Beyond眼里尤为显眼。  
  


“我说我以前也住你隔壁，你怎么不喜欢我？”Beyond在Laura来给他和L送新泽西警署发来的关于最近一起抢劫案文件时问她。  
  


“那是因为在我喜欢你的时候，你的眼里还是只能看到你身边这一个。”Laura白了他一眼。  
Beyond不曾想她会冒出这么一句，下意识地便去看旁边的L，还好L在专注地咬指甲看案宗，似乎并没有留意他们的对话。于是Beyond赶紧把这位活祖宗送走，免得她再语出惊人，可刚回到椅子上，他就发现这都过了好几分钟，L的视线却还是停留在那一页。  
  


有了这么个不清不楚的引子，两人便一下迫不及待地又回到了一年前那种互相试探的不明状态。然而Beyond还堵着气不想主动示好，而这次L也不再那么大胆放肆，仿佛在享受交往前的那种说不清似的，随着Beyond的步调也慢了下来。他们又用了近一年的时间相互暗示，语言上的，肢体上的，用一些越过友谊准线的话语和小心的触碰，一点点靠近。  
  


重大突破还是在L成年前几个月，他顶替了一个因伤退赛的高中生参加英国青年组网球决赛时。赛事在伦敦举行，Beyond本来说不陪L去了，但他最后还是跟了来，甚至化妆成L本人，溜进更衣室去看他。L显然被他的出现惊喜到了，Beyond给他带了瓶空气清新剂，随便一喷，小隔间里便飘满了清甜的柚子味。再等一组L就要上场，所以此时他已经换好了衣服，宽松的白衫变成了紧身背心，下面穿着一条黑色短裤，帽子丢在座椅一边。他问L紧不紧张，怕不怕输掉，L半认真半开玩笑地说本来还不紧张，结果Beyond一来他就紧张得要死。  
  


“这么说我还来错了。”Beyond哭笑不得地看着他，“看来我还是该躺在家里的沙发上乘凉，等心情好了再弄点吃的看看转播。”  
  


“还看什么转播，”L笑着睨他，“我直接打给你看。”  
  


“那个平时见多了。”Beyond不在意地说，随手拾起帽子给L戴好，“我要看看你上不上相。”  
  


时间过得飞快，Beyond才刚为L正好帽子，外面就开始广播下一组参赛人员准备。L恋恋不舍地不想出去，Beyond推了下他的肩膀催他快点，并同意自己会在比赛一结束就再次溜进来等他。  
外面喊了第二遍，但L还是固执地坐在长椅上不肯起身。“给我个好运吻，”他抬着头忽然要求道，“不然得了亚军就都是你的错。”  
  


于是，Beyond从裤兜抽出右手，绕过L的身体，托着他的后脑勺，一弯腰便直接吻上了L的嘴唇。比他想象中的还要柔软，云朵也不过如此了。他只闭起眼亲了他一下，啾了一口便放开了L，然而即便是如此短暂的一瞬，那美好的触感和甘甜清爽的味道依然让他有点头晕眼花，像在夏日的烈阳下站久了中暑一样。可最奇怪的是，他又怎么会觉得甘甜，他明明只是让他们贴在了一起，并没有真正去品尝啊。  
  


“去吧，你可是有了*Sadalsuud的祝福。”Beyond说。  
  


L看上去还沉浸在那个吻里有点回不过神，Beyond觉得他是想再来一次，所以直接把L拉起来推了出去，以免他得寸进尺真的错过比赛。  
  


而后，冠军毫无疑问地收入囊中，Beyond却不肯再赠一个幸运之吻。不过L尝到了甜头，就像掌握了什么新妙招似的，接连给自己报了好几门比赛。他对Watari说的是“要赶在青年组的尾巴上给自己多拿两个奖杯，”但Beyond又哪会不晓得他到底什么意思。  
  


就这样，他们亲来亲地直到L的生日。Beyond才在31号的晚上十一点五十九分松口，给了L一个迟到了两年的答复。  
  


其实知道L生日的人并没有几个，所以即便是成人礼，L也并没有收到很多，不过他本人也并不在乎就是了。九六年惊声尖叫大热，Beyond在晚上若无其事和L一起扮作那个搞笑得像梵高的抽象画似的白色鬼脸，在分糖给小孩子们时留下一把。虽然毫无新意，不过他们俩的兴致都不在此，便也没有像以前一样认真准备。而除了前一天晚上的一句生日快乐，Beyond就再没有过什么表示，往年他还会认真为L准备两份纯手工生日礼糖——一份吃的，一份看的。他本来是想早点把礼物给他，但看着L从一清早就开始期待的脸，他就忽然坏心眼儿地想看他能憋多久才问他要。  
结果这一憋就到了那么晚。  
  


“你就不想和我说点什么？”L在二十三点五十五分时躺在床上问他，并一边拆着礼物地暗示。  
  


“说点什么，恭喜你终于是独立的自由人了，嗯？”Beyond也躺到床上，拿起他的礼盒摆弄起来。

 

L哀怨地盯着他直瞧，Beyond看了眼表，怕真的错过零点，便也不再吊着，把礼物推向一侧，贴得很近地附到L身边。“你可以回去复命了，Lawlie。”他轻声说道，为L把碎发别到后面，手指在耳朵上流连忘返。“告诉赫拉，你不辱使命，你成功了。”他认真地着看L，然后第一次，没有任何借口地，他吻上他，吻上这个他一直爱着的灵魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引自《J.多拉德和N.米勒心理治疗思想述评》，李正云，上海师范大学学报，200608刊
> 
> *Sadalsuud，幸运中的幸运星，宝瓶座内，上一章的梗，L说找到BB的自己是最幸运的人


End file.
